LUZ Y OSCURIDAD
by angel.cruzgomez.50
Summary: Severus experimenta nuevamente el amor, nada más que con Hermione, creyéndose ignorado y no correspondido, trata de volver a su faceta fría para que ella no traspase su corazón; Hermione tristemente enamorada de su Profesor, decide conquistarlo, aunque no sabiendo cómo ni cuándo… El destino conspira.
1. Chapter 1

**LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**

 **No es una lucha eterna… Es un amor incomprendido.**

 **Así como existe El bien y mal, el Yin y el Yang, así se compone el alma, cuando se separa en el mundo, una mitad posee más luz y la otra más oscuridad.**

 **Una experiencia que nos hace sentir cuando tu amor no es correspondido, cuando dos almas compatibles, calladas y sumisas, encuentran el equilibrio para volverse a juntar.**

 **Severus experimenta nuevamente el amor, nada más que con Hermione, creyéndose ignorado y no correspondido, trata de volver a su faceta fría para que ella no traspase su corazón; Hermione tristemente enamorada de su Profesor, decide conquistarlo, aunque no sabiendo cómo ni cuándo… El destino conspira.**

 **RATED: M/R18**

 **OBRA A FIN DE CONCURSAR EN EL LONGFIC SEVMIONE.**

…

 **CAPITULO 1:** **MI LUZ**

 **POV HERMIONE**

Una vez más, me despierto fastidiada cada mañana sin nada nuevo en mi despertar, sin nada que me motive a estar alegre, tal vez deba recordarme lo de cada mañana.

Estaba viva, había triunfado el bien sobre esa terrible guerra, que todo había terminado y sobre todo que él estaba vivo.

Sí, eso era lo mejor de todo, que él estaba vivo, que comenzaba de nuevo su vida, aunque para mí, solo invisible pasaba a su lado, nunca una mirada de más que no sea que verme como una estudiante, nunca una sonrisa, nunca un comentario que no sea hiriente, pero bueno, estaba vivo, se encontraba conmigo, aunque no juntos literalmente, pero si en el mismo plano existencial y eso ya era mucho para mí, es más, era suficiente para mí.

Ese era mi impulso, solo eso basto para poner una sonrisa en mi rostro y levantarme para iniciar un nuevo día, me levanto de la cama, me arreglé y bajé a desayunar.

Llego al comedor y me reuní con mis compañeros, había pasado solo unos meses desde el término de la guerra que no había muchos alumnos, solo los que quisieron quedarse a reconstruir el castillo y las vidas de los héroes de guerra.

Giré mi mirada a la mesa de Profesores y ahí lo vi, tan serio y pensativo como siempre pero vivo al fin y al cabo, lo observe durante un tiempo y cuando él alzó la mirada, desvié mi atención a mi desayuno, con eso me sentía feliz aunque él no me mirara.

El desayuno transcurrió normal salvo por un aviso al final de la Directora McGonagall.

-. Les quiero decir, que a pesar de que perdimos a muchos, no todo fue en vano y estoy segura que ellos no querrían que esta depresión que muchos mantenemos se quede siempre así, debemos volver a lo que Hogwarts era, debemos volver la luz a nuestro hogar -. La Directora McGonagall tomó un breve respiro y prosiguió. -. Hemos planeado un baile, no formal, donde sólo el único fin que será el unirnos más después de la guerra, pero si ustedes deciden el querer venir formal, no habrá restricciones, esta invitación estará abierto a otras escuelas, mostrando nuestra unión al mundo mágico, traten de disfrutar esto, es un nuevo comienzo -. Sin decir más, la Directora bajó y el desayuno terminó.

A lo largo de ese día, ese era el tema principal "El baile" y con la curiosidad de saber quién se presentaría.

Para mí, solo era un baile más, nada que me hiciera despertar una emoción por buscar una pareja, aunque conociendo la adicción que tenía Ron sobre mí, seria frustrante sus intentos de querer pedirme que lo acompañara al baile, yo deseaba asistir, deseaba ver como el mundo mágico celebraba la paz, como la felicidad y la paz volvían a estar juntas.

Aunque eso significaba ir sola, no me importaba, aunque eso implicaba que al único que quisiera de pareja fuera a él, que él estuviera feliz, solo eso quería y si era a mi lado mucho mejor.

El día transcurrió normal, clases pequeñas y reconstrucciones al castillo, caminatas por el bosque prohibido, haciéndome sentir en paz, un paseo que no debía ser nada raro salvo por algo inusual que sucedió.

Caminando por el bosque prohibido pude ver al Profesor Snape recostado en un árbol viendo hacia el lago, tan tranquilo, tan en paz, eso me hizo sonreír, no quería importunarle, pero el verlo tan tranquilo me hizo querer verlo así, aunque fuera solo en esa ocasión.

Me acerque entre los árboles, al parecer sin percibir molestia en mi profesor, él estando recostado, de pronto levantó la vista, haciendo que me escondiera mucho mejor, pero solo pude ver como el Profesor sacaba un libro de su levita y se disponía a leer, leyendo y escribiendo en el mismo, tal vez haciendo anotaciones como lo hizo en algún tiempo de estudiante.

Podía sentir el calor inundando mis mejillas, sin duda sentía un gran cariño y respeto hacia su persona, era alguien listo, culto y con una gran lealtad y de acuerdo a lo que me conto Harry, con un gran corazón capaz de entregar todo por la muer que amaba.

Si, y ese era el problema, la mujer que amaba, que seguramente aún sigue amando, a la que aún estaba en su mente y en su corazón, por la cual incluso su alma cambió llevando su patronus grabado por ella, una pizca de celos despertó en mí.

Si bien estaba feliz de ver el gran hombre que se escondía tras esa fachada fría, también estaba triste sabiendo que esa faceta tan humana, jamás yo la podría conocer tan de cerca, tan mía, siendo mi amor por él, algo que siempre mantendría en mi mente, en mi corazón, donde él, ocuparía su lugar por siempre aunque nunca llegase a ser mío.

Aunque este amor, jamás él lo sabría, pero eso no me hacía rendir, por algo tenia orgullo Gryffindor, de ser posible, eso no se quedaría así, le demostraría lo que yo sentía, aunque fuera su burla, aunque él no me correspondiera, el sabría la verdad, no sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, pero estaba dispuesta a sacarme ese peso del alma, debía ser sincera y aunque él no compartiera el mismo sentimiento sería suficiente para sentirme en paz.

O al menos eso esperaba, quería intentarlo, antes del Baile donde seguramente más de una estaría sobre el queriendo captar su atención, y si esto pasaba quería que él me tuviera en su mente, que estuviera tan bloqueado por la conversación que no tendría ni tiempo de ver a alguien más, posiblemente era cruel y manipuladora, pero era un riesgo que con gusto estaba dispuesta a correr.

Lo observe hasta que él, guardó su libro de nuevo en su levita y recostó nuevamente su cabeza en el árbol, dispuesto a dormir, sonreí ante lo maravilloso que se veía así de relajado y salí por donde había llegado, dejando a mi amado ahí y mis pensamientos aun rondando en mi mente planeando mi siguiente movimiento, planeando como traerlo a la Luz… A MI LUZ.


	2. Capitulo 2: MI OSCURIDAD

**CAPITULO 2**

 **POV SEVERUS**

Me despierto, como siempre, cansado, aburrido, monótono, cada mañana, cada despertar, lamentando mi existencia, lamentando mi vida, tal vez debía recordar por qué acepte estar aquí otra vez.

Estaba vivo, había triunfado el bien contra el mal, debía sentirme bien, debía sentirme en paz, todo había terminado, y sobre todo ella estaba a salvo.

Si, ese era mi impulso, ella estaba a salvo, reanudaba su vida normal, en compañía de sus amigos y de ese tal Weasley que siempre andaba detrás de ella, y que tarde o temprano ella terminaría con él, sin esperarlo los celos me carcomieron, no debía, era una niña, una niña que después de ver su actuación durante la guerra, supe que era más valiente, que gracias a ella, Potter pudo triunfar, siempre tan lista y siempre tan distante para mi.

No podía de la noche a la mañana, querer hablarle, compartir una conversación con ella, una amistad, eso no era correcto, yo ante todo soy un caballero y sobre todo su Profesor, debía seguir con mi misma faceta, callado, hiriente y reservado; así no sería tan fuerte el golpe a mi ser al saber que estuve enamorado y que nunca fue mía.

Debía mantener mi mente en eso, estaba a salvo, estaba feliz, no conmigo a mi lado como quería, pero feliz y segura, eso era lo más importante y lo fundamental para mí.

Eso era suficiente, era lo necesario para salir de la cama y enfrentarme a ese día, el hecho de que la vería, me levante a desgana, caminé hacia la ducha, me vestí como siempre y subí a desayunar.

En el comedor, los estudiantes eran pocos y los maestros igual, al paso de unos cuantos meses, no esperaba a muchos más alumnos, de hecho para mi esos que se encontraban ahí ya eran demasiados, solo los que querían ayudar y no irse del que siempre seria su hogar.

Me senté como siempre apartado de todos, aunque ahora me veían como un Héroe, eso no era suficiente para romper esa faceta que reconstruí por años, al menos no de un momento a otro al menos no en ese momento, donde tenía mis sentimientos a flor de piel y las posibilidades de salir lastimado eran altas, no quería padecer eso nuevamente, empecé a desayunar sin levantar la vista del plato, aunque sentía una sensación extraña.

Extraña como en mis años de espía, una sensación de ser observado, sin meditarlo demasiado levante la mirada, y pude verla, tal vez mi subconsciente me engañaba y veía lo que quería ver pero no, estaba seguro que ella me observaba, de lo contrario, ese sonrojo instantáneo no hubiera aparecido de la nada, y solo por ese minuto de descubrimiento, extrañamente me sentí feliz.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Minerva alzó la voz para dar un anuncio.

Mencionó un baile, tal vez no era muy oportuno, pero en parte tenía razón, estos chicos eran muy jóvenes y no necesitaban estar regodeándose en el dolor que había traído la guerra, necesitaban sentirse felices y sobre todo en paz.

Después de ese anuncio, los murmullos y conversaciones no se tardaron en oír, y debía admitir que eso era lo que los Profesores queríamos, esa alegría, que tenía que volver a Hogwarts.

Para mí, solo era un evento más, pero con más personas, sabía dónde estaría, en mis mazmorras o quizá en la torre de astronomía, viendo las estrellas, como disfrutaba hacerlo estando en ese entonces como Director.

Esa tarde continuaba con la reconstrucción del castillo, pero mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz.

Ella, Hermione, ¿Con quién iría? Y por qué no la dejaba ir de mi mente, no era mi asunto, si lo pensaba demasiado al saber la respuesta, seria doloroso para mí, el solo pensar que Weasley seria seguramente su pareja, me hacía despertar una ira que no sentía desde hace tiempo, una tristeza y una angustia inigualables, debía dejarla ir por el bien de ambos.

Terminé con lo pendiente de ese día, necesitaba calma, necesitaba paz, necesitaba ir al lugar que iba de estudiante, me encaminé al Bosque Prohibido, cerca del lago, encontré el árbol que me acompaño durante mis desgracias como estudiante y ahí me senté, a su orilla sintiendo su tacto y el bienestar que me hacía sentir en calma.

No quería pensar el que sentiría el verla llegar del brazo de Weasley o de algún otro incompetente que no se merecía el tenerla a su lado, incluso yo, el pensarme a su lado, sentiría un gran honor que la vida me daba, el poder estar con ella, el poder tocarla el poder verla fijamente y estar a su lado para protegerla y amarla.

Tal vez el estar en esa vida, si era complicado, estaba vivo, estaba libre y estaba enamorado, como cuando era más joven, el dolor que seguramente experimentaría con el tiempo, era agotador, y muy lamentable para alguien como yo.

Decidí distraerme, saqué un libro de mi levita y comencé a leerlo, apuntando en las esquinas que era lo que se encontraba mal, que debía mejorar o inclusive perfeccionar, perfeccionar, como ella lo era, perfecta, como su inteligencia, su valor e incluso su terquedad era embriagantes, haciendo que uno siempre quisiera más de ella.

Nuevamente desconcentrado, nuevamente pensando en ella, guardé mi libro en mi levita y me dejé rendir, debía descansar de todos esos pensamientos.

Debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos, por su bien de ella, si por un momento cayera la debilidad en ella, si en algún momento demasiado inverosímil, ella se fijara en mí, yo no debía ser cruel, no debía ser egoísta como siempre lo era, debía dejarla ir, debía tener en mente que no iba a arruinar la vida de alguien más como lo hice con Lily, pero ahora con Hermione era diferente, ella era diferente a Lily, y mis sentimientos hacia ella también lo eran.

Con Lily, solo era la vergüenza que sentí por haberla herido de una manera tan baja, y no poder reponerme con ella, solo era el poder recuperar su amistad, pero con Hermione era atracción, pero no podía ver si era física, mental, emocional o todo eso, cada aspecto de ella, cada gesto, manera de pensar y expresión que hacía o decía, era adictiva, no podía aunque quisiera dejarla ir de mi mente, esto era agotador, debía ser fuerte, debía ser leal, debía ser valiente y no ser injusto con ella, no podía atraerla hacia la oscuridad… Hacia MI OSCURIDAD.


	3. Capitulo 3: SU OSCURIDAD

**CAPITULO 3**

 **POV HERMIONE**

 **Cada noche esto era más agotador, cada noche era el mismo sueño, las mismas sensaciones que sé que solo él me produciría, en cada sueño puedo sentir su aliento, su suave roce de sus manos en cada parte de mi piel, y yo queriendo tocarlo, queriendo demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo, y que lo he amado desde hace años, pero cuando lo intento cuando estoy tan cerca, el desaparece como si fuera solo una neblina de luz, deshaciéndose en mis manos, llevándose mi corazón en esa suave ventisca que produce.**

 **Quedándome tan cerca de sentirlo, me despierto acelerada de mi pulso, invadiendo el calor mis mejillas y otras partes de mi cuerpo, no pudiendo estar más en la cama, me levanto precipitadamente y corro literalmente a la ducha, logrando que mi pulso se regule y mi respiración se estabilice, niego lentamente con la cabeza, recargando mi frente en el azulejo del baño, mientras el agua cae en mí, mientras medito que no puedo seguir así.**

 **Me he propuesto algo y debo hacerlo, nada de temor, nada de negación, sea cual sea la respuesta, debo sacarme esto de la mente y del pecho, de lo contrario, sueños, duchas y culpas me perseguirán constantemente por toda mi vida, y sin ser exagerada, si será toda mi vida, un sentimiento tan intenso no desaparecería tan rápido, y sabiendo que nunca le diría nada, seria más lento el proceso de olvido, sería malo para mi salud y esto no será así.**

 **Bajo al comedor y veo a mis amigos ya desayunando, me acerco, les sonrió y les doy los buenos días, Harry se dirige a mí.**

 **-. ¿Has revisado tu calendario de actividades hoy? -. Me informa Harry entre asustado y curioso y es cierto, con mi pequeño despertar brusco de la mañana no pude ver lo que la Directora a diario nos pide hacer en el castillo, ayudando en la reconstrucción y con la compañía de un Profesor diferente para mayor avance y seguridad.**

 **-. No, ¿Porque? -. Le comento a Harry mientras reviso en un gran pizarrón puesto en la cafetería para que todos puedan verlo que yace en el Gran comedor.**

 **-. Te ha tocado trabajar en la Torre de Astronomía… Con Snape -. Harry duda el decirme, pero de todas formas, el resultado de saber era inevitable, gire a ver la pizarra y lo confirmo, de repente mis mejillas se vuelven a teñir de rojo y mi corazón se acelera, cambio que notan todos.**

 **-. ¿Te sientes bien Hermione? -. Me pregunta Ron, al darme cuenta de lo que me pasó, trato de mantener la calma. -. Sí, no es fácil el imaginarte trabajar con Snape, todos se aterrorizan de solo pensarlo -. Su comentario me pareció tan fuera de lugar, pero decido ignorarlo.**

 **-. Estoy bien, solo me ha tomado por sorpresa -. Recupero la compostura, mientras me dispongo a desayunar y dar una lenta mirada a la mesa de Profesores mientras lo veo, y sin esperarlo nuestras miradas chocan, por unos segundos, pero para mí, fueron eternos, nuevamente el calor sube a mi rostro y me veo obligada a romper ese contacto y volver a mi desayuno.**

 **Una vez terminado mi desayuno, voy a la Biblioteca a hacer tiempo, mientras llega el momento de ir a la Torre, pero el reloj y el tiempo no son justos, esto llega demasiado rápido, y mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar mientras escucho al reloj sonar y marcar la sinfonía de mi final.**

 **Me levanto de mi lugar y me dispongo a ir allí, en cada paso voy calmando mi respiración y haciendo en la mente un plan, si quería una oportunidad de decirle al Profesor Snape la verdad, era ese momento, ahora solo era esperar uno oportuno, no sabía cómo reaccionaría y si su respuesta era negativa debía enfatizarme de no dejarme llevar y no llorar frente a él.**

 **Llegue a la torre y él ya se encontraba ahí, me detuve momentáneamente, di mi último respiro de control y me dirigí a su lado.**

 **-. Buenas tardes Profesor Snape -. El no respondió, me observo tranquilo y después camino por la estancia.**

 **-. Llega a tiempo Granger, haremos esto rápido y ordenadamente, haremos esto por medio de un hechizo que invente durante una época de oscuridad -. Snape se dispuso a sacar su varita, pero mi instinto me llevo a preguntar.**

 **-. ¿Oscura señor? -. El Profesor me miro con ofensa, con vergüenza, me sonroje y baje la mirada, lo oí suspirar.**

 **-. Mi época de estudiante, Señorita Granger -. Carraspeo y yo alce la mirada, esperando el comentario hiriente siguiente, pero no llego, eso me sorprendió. -. Ahora preste atención, las paredes tienen memoria, aprovecharemos eso para reconstruir los muros caídos, repita esto: "memoria aliquo reconstructive" -. Lo repetí y al no escuchar más ofensas hacia mí, significaba que lo hice bien, el Profesor Snape sacó su varita y la levantó y se dirigió nuevamente a mí. -. Nuevamente Señorita Granger, saque su varita -. La saqué y seguí los movimientos de mi Profesor, levantamos las varitas apuntando hacia el cielo y juntos repetimos: "memoria aliquo reconstructive" -. De nuestras varitas salió un hilo de luz tan delgado que cubría cada superficie de la torre y lentamente se iban reconstruyendo, mientras los escombros solo se movían a nuestro lado.**

 **Algunos desapareciendo y otros volando de pared a pared para encajar perfectamente, pero uno venia hacia mí, y yo solo lo pude mirar y no pude moverme, cuando sentí un fuerte jalón de mi brazo y estrellándome contra el dorso de mi Profesor envolviendo su brazo en mi espalda.**

 **Un sentimiento nuevo apareció y pude sentir calor en mi interior y algo que me hacía sentir segura, protegida y sobre todo amada, con mi mano toque su pecho y no la moví, solo sintiendo con mi tacto el retumbe de su corazón acelerado.**

 **Inconscientemente pegándome más a él, embriagándome de su calor y de su olor tan fresco, a pergamino y a hierbas, para mí, tan tranquilizante.**

 **Pero ese gusto se rompió cuando sentí como me alejaba con sus manos en mis hombros y me miraba, no decía nada, lo cual me lleno de temor, me soltó suavemente y caminó por la torre.**

 **Pude verla, completamente reconstruida como si no le hubiera pasado nada, sonreí y mire a mi Profesor que poseía una pequeña sonrisa, casi oculta pero perceptible, no pude aguantar y lo felicite.**

 **-. Es un excelente hechizo Profesor -. Me acerque a él, cuando vi una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. -. Aunque su época de estudiante, haya sido oscura, aprendió y manejó mejor la magia, que cualquiera -. Quede a escasos metros de él, y me observo, por un largo periodo, recordé lo que iba a hacer y antes que cualquier cosa me dispuse a hablar otra vez. -. Profesor… yo… quería decirle que usted me…. -. No pude continuar.**

 **-. Eso es todo Granger, retírese -. El Profesor Snape dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras sin girarse nuevamente -. Me sentí mareada, seguramente fue los nervios y todo lo que paso, pero me sentía más que nada indignada de que no me permitiera hablar, estaba bien, no iba a concentrarme en un fallo a mi plan, aún quedaba tiempo.**

 **Dispuse a salir de ahí y mientras mi mente evocaba cada momento vivido en la cercanía de mi Profesor, el calor inundo mi rostro, y sentí nuevamente la necesidad de una ducha fría, decidí volver a mi cuarto mientras hacía referencia a sus palabras de su época de oscuridad, si esa época lo volvió en lo que era, quería dejar envolverme por ella... por SU OSCURIDAD.**


	4. Capitulo 4: SU LUZ

**CAPITULO 4**

 **POV SEVERUS**

 **Cada sueño era igual, cada uno con una desesperación tan grande de hacerlo realidad, las mismas ansias que tenia de llevarlo a cabo, de sentir su piel debajo de mi tacto, el sentirla emanando ese olor a excitación capaz de enloquecer mis sentidos, haciéndome desear más, sintiendo ese calor emanando de su sexo y yo sucumbiendo lentamente ante tan sublime tentación.**

 **No, no podía seguir así, me desperté bruscamente y analice mi condición, en donde me encontraba y, por supuesto estaba solo, en las mazmorras, y obviamente con una enorme erección lastimándome, esto era vergonzoso y lamentable.**

 **Me levanté y caminé hacia la ducha, relajando cada musculo de mi cuerpo y regañándome mentalmente de que prometí que esto no ocurriría, no debía dejarme llevar así por mis emociones, pero cada noche era tan intensa, tan real, en que ella estaba ante mí, dispuesta a mi voluntad y yo como un adicto, la saboreaba una y otra vez, pero cuando quería hacerla mía y que se uniera a mi eternamente ella se convertía en papel y se deshacía en mis manos, esto era cada vez más frustrante.**

 **Siempre tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, nunca alcanzada y nunca mía, el agua lentamente me calma, me relaja y me alivia cada parte de mi anatomía, debo cerrar mi mente, no dejarme llevar por algo así como un chiquillo hormonado, lleno de deseo hacia una persona, esto es el punto final, sino puedo tenerla por lo menos estará muy alejada de mí, no quiero ni cruzarme a su lado, el sentir su olor a canela y coco exhalando de ella, me volvería loco y perdido, esto es el final. El final.**

 **Llego al comedor y me siento a desayunar, mientras mis ojos se posan en la pizarra, y me congelo en el momento mismo en que leo lo puesto ahí.**

 **Me maldigo y maldigo a Minerva tan cabeza hueca de dejarme tan expuesto como ahora, no puedo negarme, no soy un cobarde como para tal cosa, pero sin querer mi pulso se vuelve a acelerar y mi miembro cobra vida mientras las imágenes de mi sueño vuelven a mi mente, ahora indignado dirijo mi mirada hacia su mesa y a ella, y la veo, nuestras miradas chocan tan sorprendidos uno del otro, yo clamando por ella y ella tan avergonzada de estar una hora a mi lado seguramente, desvía la mirada aterrada quizá.**

 **Antes de que mi cuerpo y mi mente me traicione salgo de ahí, sin dar explicación alguna, dirigiéndome a la torre de astronomía, un frio tan fuerte como el que se siente ahí a esas horas es lo que necesito, es lo que anhelo ahora.**

 **Llego ahí y, respiro y mi mente se relaja y mi cuerpo lo hace igual, respiro más tranquilo y me camino hacia el barandal donde se ve todo el bosque prohibido y parte de Hogwarts, un lugar tan tranquilo tan en calma, merece ser reconstruido con perfección, sabia como hacerlo, pero decido esperar a Granger.**

 **Oigo al gran reloj que yace al frente de la torre sonar, y marcar la melodía de la hora llegada, respiro por última vez y mi faceta de Profesor se levanta ante mí, dispuesto a alejarla y tratarla como lo que es, una niña, una alumna.**

 **Oigo que llega y se coloca a mi lado ansiosa ante lo que vamos a hacer; me saluda y la primera guerra en mi interior comienza, ¿Cómo contestarle? Con respeto, con cordialidad, no, como el murciélago de las mazmorras lo haría.**

 **La observe y me dispuse a contestarle.**

 **-. Llega a tiempo Granger, haremos esto rápido y ordenadamente, haremos esto por medio de un hechizo que invente durante mi época oscura -. Me maldigo ante el analógico comentario que dije, eso era algo personal, como recuerdo esa época tan deplorable donde era estudiante y lo único que me mantenía feliz era el revisar y crear hechizos.**

 **-. ¿Oscura señor? -. Como siempre Sabelotodo, ni la privacidad podía respetar, la mire con la intención de amonestarla, pero se veía tan curiosa tan ansiosa de información sin intención de ofenderme, no lo soporte, suspire derrotado y le conteste.**

 **-. Mi época de estudiante, Señorita Granger -. Carraspee incomodo, pero no se me ocurrió que más decirle, decidí continuar. -. Ahora preste atención, las paredes tienen memoria, aprovecharemos eso para reconstruir los muros caídos, repita esto: "memoria aliquo reconstructive" -. Inteligente, perfecto al primer intento, no me sorprendía, saque mi varita para indicarle lo siguiente. -. Nuevamente Señorita Granger, saqué su varita -. Ella obedecía mis órdenes a la perfección, levantamos las varitas y siguió perfectamente mis movimientos. Las varitas no debían moverse mientras el hechizo continuara, pero sé que todo iría bien.**

 **Todo iba perfecto cuando sin esperarlo, giro mi mirada y veo un escombro dirigiéndose a ella distraída, si será tonta, tan embobada con ver el hechizo en acción que no ve un peligro inminente, solo cuando ya se dirige a ella y se queda inmóvil, no lo pienso demasiado y tomo su brazo y la halo hacia mí, pegándola por completo, evitando un episodio similar nuevamente, la sujeto firmemente mientras mantengo mi posición y tomo su espalda con un brazo manteniéndola fijamente a mí.**

 **Por primera vez la tengo tan cerca, pero no es mía, debo mantener mis emociones en equilibrio. Sin embargo ella pone su mano en mi pecho y mi corazón se acelera, siento temor, ansiedad, son tantos sentimientos que siento como a mi cuerpo le falta la respiración.**

 **Y si todo eso no fuera torturante, la sintió más cerca, poniéndome completamente acelerado y nervioso, estas declaraciones de sentimientos son tan malignas y no me gusta en absoluto el sentirlas y menos con una alumna.**

 **No lo pude soportar, la reconstrucción estaba completa, guarde mi varita y la tome de los hombros separándola de mí, me miraba, sonrojada, se veía tan hermosa y tan apetecible, pero no debía, la solté y examine el resultado de nuestro trabajo.**

 **La torre quedo como nueva, no pude evitar sonreír, primera vez que ejecute ese hechizo y salió perfecto y claro en compañía de una excelente hechicera, la cual me llevo de mis pensamientos a la realidad con su dulce y melodiosa voz.**

 **-. Es un excelente hechizo Profesor -. La veo acercarse a mí, y vuelvo a temblar ante la distancia violada, aunque su comentario hizo aumentar mi ego y sin querer sonrió. -. Aunque su época de estudiante, haya sido oscura, aprendió y manejo mejor la magia, que cualquiera -. Su comentario me trajo de golpe a realidad, a ese hecho, oscuridad, solo eso tenía para darle solo eso quedaba en mí, no podía amar a un ser que compartía un pasado tan oscuro como su alma, la escuche hablar nuevamente. -. Profesor… yo… quería decirle que usted me…. -. No, me traería otro recuerdo y ese hecho me hacía frio y agresivo, ella no se merecía que saliera esa faceta aunque ella desconocía como reaccionaba, debía irme u otra palabra de ella fuera buena o mala haría caer mi coraza y desencadenaría furia, amor, pasión, enojo… Confusión.**

 **-. Eso es todo Granger, retírese -. No dije más, Salí rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarme y retomar esto pendiente.**

 **Llegue a vi habitación y sin meditarlo, tomé mi Wiskey de fuego y comencé a beber como si no hubiera mañana si no podía olvidarla a la buena, lo haría a la mala, cada caricia, su olor, su cercanía, todo de ella me hacía temblar, algo que ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort logró, pero eso era lo que me detenía, tenía un pasado, y no tenía un futuro, solo podía sobrevivir el presente y tan deplorable que daría vergüenza, caí rendido por la ebriedad, dejándome envolver en un sueño tranquilo y reparador de males, un sueño, que me llevaba a ella y me dejaba envolver por ella… Y con una luz… Por SU LUZ.**


	5. Capitulo 5: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD

**CAPITULO 5**

 **POV HERMIONE**

Otra tarde más, otra tarde donde desde la última vez que estuve cerca del Profesor Snape, no había podido tener otro contacto similar, el solo hecho de que me rechazara inclusive con la mirada, hacía que mis esperanzas se volvieran más escasas, acaso esa era una señal.

Una señal para que diera por terminados mis intentos de hacerle saber lo que sentía por él, acaso él lo suponía y eso explicaba sus rechazos, no quería sacar conclusiones pero eso era lo más probable y mientras lo miraba desde la Torre de Astronomía, yendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido, ahí lo decido… Renuncio, renuncio a decirle lo que mi alma oculta, renuncio a querer encontrar un motivo para seguir adelante.

Simplemente renuncio.

Bajo la mirada derrotada y suspiro en cansancio, incorporo mis emociones y limpio una lagrima solitaria que desciende por mi mejilla, repongo mi postura y mi decisión es tomada, bajo de la Torre hacia el Gran Comedor donde los arreglos para el baile de esta noche están en sus últimos preparativos.

Llego al Gran Comedor y encuentro a Harry leyendo el Profeta y a Ron jugando Ajedrez Mágico, sonrió con melancolía, sabiendo lo que se suscitara en esa tarde y las decisiones que debo tomar; me aproximo a ellos y me siento junto a Ron, que me observa y se sonroja tan ridículo.

Pero Ginny no tarda en unirse a nosotros.

-. Hola -. Saluda a todos aunque su mirada solo está enfocada en Harry, eso me produce una sonrisa de felicidad hacia mis amigos, se la merecen, pero la poca felicidad duró cuando Ginny hizo honor a su imprudencia. -. ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? -. Me observa sonriendo y eso provoca que el sonrojo se apodere de mí y sin darme cuenta, Ron me toma de la mano.

-. Por cierto Hermione -. Miro su rostro, está completamente avergonzado y se hacia dónde se dirige esta conversación, aunque yo deseaba asistir al baile, esta invitación que está a punto de hacerme Ron me regresa a la mente al único hombre que quiero conmigo. Me levanto rápidamente y dejo que las miradas de los tres se planten en mí.

-. No iré -. Digo así sin más.

-. ¿Qué? -. Preguntan al unísono sin creer lo que les digo.

-. Dije que no iré -.

Ron se vuelve color rojo y Harry solo espera una explicación, Ginny es la que decide confrontarme.

-. ¿Porque Hermione? -. En mi mente me hago esa pregunta también, y aunque tengo la respuesta no será la misma que diré. No estaré dispuesta a más comentarios ni ofensas y menos en contra de él.

-. Bueno, he decidido el estar sola, solo eso -. Miro a Ron para que el mensaje sea más claro sobre todo para él, no digo más y giro sobre mis talones para salir de ahí.

Salgo de ahí pero Ron no tarda en alcanzarme.

-. Por favor Hermione, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, te quiero invitar a ti y no como mi último recurso -. Lo miro y veo sinceridad en su mirada, pero no es suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-. Lo entiendo Ron, agradezco que me hayas elegido, pero debo decirte que no, no es que no quiera ir contigo, es porque no quiero ir al baile -. Lo miro y sostengo su mano demostrándole empatía, es mi mejor amigo pero no lo vería como algo más.

Ron baja su mirada triste y derrotado, lo observo y lo abrazo en compasión, el me responde, cuando nos volvemos a mirar me sonríe.

-. ¿Ahora qué? -. Dice cabizbajo, eso me hace sonreír.

-. Oí que Lavender te quiere invitar -. Le sonrió en aprobación y él me sonríe resignado.

Mientras subo las escaleras, me hace recordar el cuarto año, donde sufrí mucho cuando Ron me había ignorado por toda la noche, haciéndome sentir incomoda, al principio sentí un gusto hacia él, seria claro decir que fue mi primer amor y lo de Viktor era un gusto platónico.

El cariño que sentía por Ron poco a poco fue desapareciendo, y transformándose en un amor hacia un hermano, hacia alguien con el que siempre tendré un gran cariño y un gran respeto y lealtad.

Y pensar que este amor de ahora no lo he podido superar, al contrario su ser me penetra más a fondo, logrando meterse en cada poro y en cada rincón de mi ser.

Deseaba que ese amor, se evaporara tan rápido como lo fue con Ron, me regaño a mí misma y continúo mi camino, sería un camino muy doloroso hacia el olvido.

Llego a mi habitación y me acerco a la ventana, el cielo está despejado y el sol de la tarde hace su lenta despedida al cielo, sin duda en la noche será una para recordar, un baile que muchos querrán alargar todo lo posible.

Pero yo estaré aquí, en mi habitación, no quiero verlo en el baile manteniendo la formalidad y que cada vez que lo vea su mirada se desvié demostrándome repulsión, eso no lo soportaría, me quedaría leyendo y trataría por una vez por todas sacarlo de mi mente y de mi alma.

Por más que me acerqué a él, por más que quería que mi luz lo envolviera y se dejara llevar, no pude, no fui tan fuerte para él, aun llevaba el recuerdo de Lily en él, nunca sería lo que quería, nunca sería como ella y con ese peso debía cargar, con ese peso debía romper las cadenas que me unían a él.

Porque tenía que ser así, tenía un pasado estaba claro, pero todos lo tenían, muchos hicimos cosas malas y seguramente las de él fueron mucho peores, pero detrás de todo estaba la intención, él lo hizo por órdenes, por coacción dolorosa y por querer recuperar una deuda con su amada Lily, el no desearlo, lo hace valiente lo hacía puro, pero el solo se dejaba llevar por sus acciones y nunca por sus intenciones.

Debía dejarlo ir, debía dejar de hacerle ver que él era un hombre que valía la pena volver a seguir pero no logre.

Por la tarde, se empieza a oír el murmullo de las escuelas que se van haciendo presentes, teniendo nuevamente como invitados a varios alumnos de Academia Beauxbatons de Artes Mágicas e Instituto Durmstrang, causando furor de ver a viejos amigos y compañeros de batalla.

La nostalgia me invadió y mientras observaba desde mi ventana, la alegría de cada uno de los habitantes del castillo, me sentí feliz, feliz porque ya hacía falta alegría después de la guerra; aunque una parte de mí, seguía triste, moví mi cabeza en desaprobación y decidida baje a la biblioteca para intentar distraerme.

Pero aun así, mientras me dirigía a la Biblioteca, el triste recuerdo de mi amor por Severus, sobresalía ante todos los pensamientos que podría tener tratando de ignorarlo. Porque mi luz nunca sería suficiente para luchar con su oscuridad, nunca se combinarían ambas y creerían algo nuevo, ya no sería ni luz ni oscuridad… ya no más LUZ Y OSCURIDAD.


	6. Capitulo 6: OSCURIDAD Y LUZ

**CAPITULO 6**

 **POV SEVERUS**

Otra tarde más, otra tarde donde desde la última vez que tuve ese pequeño contacto con la Señorita Granger me ha impedido el volver el tenerla cerca, era imposible el poder luchar por tenerla nuevamente, por volver a sentir ese calor y ese aroma tan dulce, tan dulce como debían ser sus caricias y yo como un adicto necesitaba mas de ella.

No podía verla, también era un deleite para mi, ver esas mejillas sonrojadas, la manera en que reía con su amiga Weasley, como devoraba con la mirada los libros de la biblioteca en un tiempo record, esas manos, que con paciencia removían una poción, esos labios que eran mordidos por sus dientes cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa, y terminaban más rosados de lo que ya eran, lo sabía, era un maldito descarado, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

Mientras tanto, en cada oportunidad que podía me daba la posibilidad de verla, no, la oportunidad no me obligaba a hacerlo, era una necesidad tan adictiva, que tenía que hacerlo diario a cada instante, aunque cuando coincidíamos en caminos, yo desaparecía de su vista.

Debía descansar, estaba peor que un acosador, si mi yo anterior me hubiera visto ahora, estaba seguro como yo, que daría lastima, debía alejarla, o al menos solo por esa ocasión, y así escapando de mis deseos, me reprimí y corrí al lago del Bosque Prohibido para poder respirar aire fresco y no el aire de ella, que dejaba por cada parte del castillo.

Y ahí con el viento golpeando mi rostro y mi capa, ahí donde debí estar desde que empecé esa tortuosa rutina de seguirla, ahí donde mi soledad siempre había sido mi amiga, ahí, me resigne, no lo haría más, ya no la seguiría, ya no la buscaría y sobre todo ya no la desearía.

Ya no.

Controlo mi respiración, para poner a prueba lo que acabo de proponerme, respiro, me repongo y tras no conseguirlo la primera vez, golpeo fuertemente un árbol, y el dolor recorre mi brazo, igual que el dolor que ocasiona su indiferencia.

Respiro frustrado y lo consigo, nivelo mis emociones y levanto mi coraza, nada puede penetrarme ahora, me incorporo y camino de regreso al castillo para almorzar, ya que los últimos preparativos del baile comenzaran.

Llego al Gran Comedor y me siento en la mesa de Profesores, aplaudiéndome mentalmente, hasta ahora reprimí el impulso de verla platicar ávidamente con sus compañeros, comencé a almorzar sin levantar la vista, leyendo el Profeta, nada interesante, salvo por el anuncio del baile, termino mi plato y me dispongo a terminar mi te, cuando escucho unas exclamaciones que inconscientemente me hacen girarme.

-. ¿Qué? -. Oigo que comentan hacia Granger, Potter y los hermanos Weasley. Más de uno a girado con curiosidad a mirar la escena, pero me regaño ante mi arrebato y continúo con mi lectura.

Sin embargo algo me incomoda, y mi curiosidad me obliga a girar a la mesa de ellos y saber que les sorprendió tanto, aunque su tono de voz es bajo para llamar la atención, mis años de espía aun los conservo y puedo oír gran parte de lo que comentan.

-. ¿Porque Hermione? -. Pregunta ansiosa la Señorita Weasley, al parecer Hermione impacto con lo que dijo, en mi mente comienza a maquinar que seguramente el pelirrojo Weasley la invito al baile la invito y ella se negó, lo cual me hace sonreír y al mismo tiempo una sensación extraña de posesión crece en mí, ya que si ella no va con él, entonces, ¿Con quién ira?

-. Bueno, he decidido el estar sola, solo eso -. Si al parecer rechazo a Weasley, aunque no comprendí lo que significaba sola, acaso ¿Iría sola al baile? El pensamiento me parece reconfortante, mientras observo como ella sale, pero no tardo mucho hasta que Weasley la sigue.

No pude evitarlo y al verlo correr hacia ella, suponiendo que para convencerla, el sentimiento de posesión vuelve a aparecer y golpeo fuertemente la mesa, tirando consigo mi te, mis ojos aun fijos en la pareja que platica fuera del comedor, que cuando Hermione se marcha una vez terminando de hablar con Weasley, yo regreso a la realidad y veo a los Profesores y varios alumnos viéndome.

Estúpido, insensato, torpe, emocional, ridículo, solo eso puedo pensar mientras recapacito lo que hice y que todos no han dejado de verme, me levanto malhumorado haciendo que varios desvíen la mirada y yo poder escapar por la puerta trasera, mientras lo ridículo de mi actuación queda en el aire.

Camino a mi despacho y ahí, camino a mi escritorio y tomando lo primero que siento al tacto, lo estrello contra la pared, imaginando que se trata de Weasley, y con eso y el ruido que provocó al romperse, me hace sentir más tranquilo, estos nuevos sentimientos me asustan, me desequilibran y me avergüenzan.

Solo ridículo causo, solo lastima, solo eso. Me siento en la silla junto al escritorio y acuno mis brazos para dejar caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

¿Acaso mi voluntad es tan débil? ¿Acaso será imposible sacarla de mi mente? Ya una vez cometí ese error, lastime a la mujer que amaba, a mi amiga y ese dolor siempre estuvo conmigo, hasta que vi a otra sonreír.

Pero medito, ese dolor que sentí por Lily, se convirtió en convicción por reivindicación, quizá esa será la manera en que debo tomarlo, solo así superare su dolor.

Si tomo cada sentimiento que me ocasiona desesperación y lo forjo para crear carácter, para ser más frio y ponente con mi figura, debo dejar de querer hacer que entre la luz de ella, sino tomarla y convertirla en la oscuridad que embriaga a mi alma, cometí errores caros de reponer y pagar, así que esa luz no me la merezco.

Mientras permanezco en la misma posición, oigo como el murmullo de gritos de alegría comienza a resonar por todo el castillo.

Al parecer nuestros invitados si se hicieron presentes y aunque el ruido es molesto para mí, me reconforta saber que el castillo vuelve lentamente a la alegría que lo embriaga, debía comenzar a arreglarme para subir al baile.

Pero el solo pensarlo me daba cansancio, no quería moverme de ahí, y sobre todo no quería verla, entrando con un lindo vestido que causaría furor como en cuarto grado, que aunque no la mire como mujer, debía admitir que se veía hermosa en ese vestido azul.

Si llegaba a faltar, seguramente nadie sentiría mi presencia, siempre odie los bailes, siempre solo escondido en un rincón, es irónico que a estas alturas la situación se repita, no iría, no soportaría el verla bailar y que alguien más la toque y no sea yo.

Pero nunca seria yo, debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas, nunca seria mía, me enderece furioso y Salí de mi despacho, había un lugar al cual siempre me traería buenos recuerdos y esta noche necesitaba con todos los recursos olvidarla, sacarla de mí.

Así que camine hacia la Torre de Astronomía, pero extrañamente el único recuerdo que me hizo sentir bien y me llego a la mente, fue cuando estuve ahí con ella.

El calor se apodero de mí y me despoje de mi capa, dejándola caer en el suelo, camine hacia la barandilla sintiendo poco el frio aire que la noche recibía gustosa.

Me acerque a la barandilla y observe la magnitud y la imponencia del castillo que se levantaba ante mis ojos, este siempre ha sido mi hogar, y ahora lamento indignamente por sus corredores.

Marchitando su pureza con mi oscuridad, como lo sería con ella, esto debía parar, ya no más, definitivamente, este era un inicio para mí, no más el querer anhelar luz, solo acurrucándome en mi soledad, en mi oscuridad, no más… OSCURIDAD Y LUZ.


	7. Capitulo 7: MI SEVERUS

**CAPITULO 7**

 **POV HERMIONE**

El ruido de los invitados y la música que empieza a sonar se vuelve más fuerte y estridente, difícil el poder escuchar mis pensamientos y poder seguir la línea de lectura.

Pero sin embargo no puedo salir hasta que el baile en sí de inicio, hasta que cada uno de los habitantes del castillo se encuentren reunidos en el Gran Comedor y yo encuentre un lugar seguro donde sé que no irán, donde sé que tendré tranquilidad, donde sé que estaré sola.

Los minutos pasan lento, saboreando cada segundo que pasa a su lado, haciendo más miserable mi espera, hasta que por fin puedo respirar y oigo que el baile de inicio da comienzo y es la bienvenida del baile y mi punto de partida para buscar un refugio.

Me levanto de mi lugar rápidamente, mientras acomodo los libros que tome de los estantes y con sumo cuidado salgo de la biblioteca, ágil para que nadie note mi presencia, pero al parecer tenía razón, prácticamente todo el castillo y los invitados se encuentran dentro del Gran Comedor así que más calmada camino a través de los pasillos.

Tan silenciosos que solo oigo mis pasos resonar, ni siquiera los fantasmas rondan o incluso el mismo Peeves, lo cual es un alivio, llego a un punto de no retorno, y medito el lugar en el que quiero ir.

Sé que cuando comience el baile en su auge, habrá parejas en todos los puntos del castillo, impidiéndome que escape segura, en caso de que me vean y comience el interrogatorio.

Solo había un lugar y me encamino a él.

Al llegar ahí, el frio roza mi cuerpo y yo sucumbo ante su temperatura, me abrazo a mí misma, tratando de mantener mi calor mientras me acostumbro al frio.

Mientras termino el trayecto de escaleras, algo me hace detenerme, o mejor dicho alguien, y obviamente alguien que no pensaba encontrar ahí, yo buscando la manera de alejarme y él viniendo a mí, o mejor dicho yo a él.

Regreso en mis pasos ocultándome, entre las escaleras, pero veo como se incorpora seguramente oyendo mis pasos, sintiendo mí presencia, el temor y los nervios se apoderan de mí, así como el calor de mis mejillas.

Respiro, tranquilamente, pero no puedo, hiperventilo y mi rostro se siente caliente, soy una vergüenza de Gryffindor y me regaño, no puedo ser tan evidente, me incorporo y tomo una decisión, esta vez, es todo o nada, no aceptare un no por respuesta ni una rápida salida de él, esta noche él sabrá la verdad.

Me encamino a él y veo como se relaja, seguramente derrotado ante lo inevitable, me acerco a su lado, tomando mí distancia, igual que evitar una serpiente, tratando de no mostrar debilidad pero tampoco fuerza, demostrando respeto y equilibrio.

No sé qué decir o como empezar pero el miedo y el incómodo silencio llena mis oídos, trago fuerte y me dispongo a hablar.

-. Buenas noches Profesor -. Comento asustada, pero me relajo al instante, al menos salió algo de mi boca, y sin voltear a verme me responde.

-. Buenas noches Señorita Granger, ¿No debería estar en su baile? -. Comenta, aunque no noto una pizca de burla en su comentario, eso me relaja más.

-. No tenía los ánimos de asistir -. Confesé a mi profesor.

-. Me parece un poco inquietante, sus amigos se estarán preguntando por usted -. Rio bajo y sé que eso es lo que menos me preocupa.

-. Eso es lo de menos -. Dije sonriendo a la nada.

-. Weasley, debe estarla esperando para que haga sus ridículos intentos de impresionarla con su baile -. Reí un poco más fuerte.

-. Eso también me tiene sin cuidado -. El giró a verme pero no duró más que un instante, incorporo su postura y yo no pude callarme más.

-. Profesor… Desde hace tiempo quiero decirle que usted me… Bueno… Yo quiero… Siento -. Daba vergüenza mi manera de hablar, pausada y lleno de temor, tanto que parecía que el Profesor se había desesperado.

-. Ahora no Granger, retírese -. La desesperación se anticipó a mí.

-. Pero Profesor -. Acerque suavemente mi mano hacia la suya ansiosa de tocarla, y que correspondiera mi gesto, logre mi objetivo pudo tocar su mano, pero su reacción fue inmediata.

-. Que pretende Granger, retírese ahora, como osa el tocarme, lárguese -. El Profesor destilaba vergüenza en su mirada.

-. Pero… -. Me tomo bruscamente de los hombros.

-. Lo que usted busca, es lo que buscan todos, burlarse y aprovecharse, usted quiere desequilibrarme busca el tratar de humillarme ante su descaro -. Me hablaba con enojo e ira, que me asusto y me indigno su actitud.

-. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? Jamás haría algo así, yo lo respeto, lo admiro, lo quiero -. Las palabras salieron antes de darme cuenta, haciendo que el color de mi piel se perdiera y el me mirara desconcertado.

-. ¿Qué pretende? Realmente se quiere burlar -. Me suelta y me mira furioso.

-. ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué sigue pensando eso? -. Le pregunto sin entender porque le cuesta el aceptarlo.

-. Si lo que dice es en serio, sabrá que yo no soy digno de eso, esos momentos se terminaron para mí -.

Mi corazón se hizo más pequeño, seguramente aun amaba a Lily.

-. Es por la mamá de Harry -. Me miro desconcertado y se relajó de su ira, pero se volvió pequeño mostrando vergüenza.

-. No, lo digo por mí, he sido un Mortifago, míreme Granger, soy la sombra de un buen hombre que fui, me lleve la vida de muchos inocentes, he cometido y he hechos errores tan caros que no se reponen jamás, solo hay oscuridad en mí, entiéndalo -. Estaba equivocado, no por todo lo que decía, sino por que pensara que a mí me importara el pasado que llevo.

-. Usted no lo entiende, lo estoy mirando, y lo he visto desde hace años, he visto su valor -. Se giró dándome la espalda, busque nuevamente su rostro y lo tomo de la cara obligándole a mirarme. -. Si, ha cometido errores, si han sido peores que los de cualquiera aquí en el castillo, pero mírese a lo que lo llevan esos errores, usted sabe que han estado mal, usted los reconoce, y a través de los años los ha querido rectificar y olvidar, eso es lo que lo diferencia de los demás, la luz que aún yace en su mirada -. Me miraba con interés y descubrimiento como si esto que le comento no lo hubiera sabido antes.

No lo solté, ahora más que nada necesitaba confirmarle lo que sentía, necesitaba hacerle ver que yo podía quererlo con cada uno de sus fantasmas, con cada error cometido y por cometer.

Me acerque a su rostro inhalando más cerca el olor de su hombría y su valor, ese olor que me hacía olvidar hasta mi propio nombre; no lo medite demasiado, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si era lo que anhelaba desde hace mucho, junte mis labios con los suyos, llevando un gemido de asombro de él, que solo duro un instante.

No lo esperaba, pero lo deseaba, él me respondió y aunque al principio fue casto, su intensidad me llevó a mí también, su beso se volvió más intenso, hasta que su lengua tocó mi labio, y me hizo suspirar, él aprovechó y tocó mi lengua con la suya, sabia a gloria, y no lo pude evitar aproveche y deje salir todo lo que venía guardando desde hace tiempo, haciéndome desear más y que el calor comenzara a subir por mi columna, mientras él me acercaba más a él, pegándome y uniéndome por completo a su cuerpo.

Ahora sabía que esto era el inicio, esto era algo que no dejaría ir, que lo había vuelto a la vida y él a mí me había vuelto la esperanza ante todo, derribo su oscuridad y entró mi luz, ahora él era mío, era MI SEVERUS.


	8. Capitulo 8: MI HERMIONE

**CAPITULO 8**

 **POV SEVERUS**

Veo a los alumnos de otras escuelas llegar, invitados de varios años hacen nuevamente su aparición, haciendo que este baile, sea como todos los Profesores lo imaginamos, digno de recordar y hacer que cada habitante del mundo mágico se sienta nuevamente a salvo.

Mientras yo desde lo alto, vigilo y envidio, vigilo como el mundo que es mi hogar, ahora está en paz, ahora ya son todos uno mismo, sin distinción de clases; envidio, a las parejas que vienen felices, pero que tan jóvenes no entienden el campo donde están jugando.

El amor.

El amor, que aunque hace que el individuo se siente el ser más fuerte del mundo, de un momento a otro termine siendo el más débil, hablando en experiencia propia; desconocen cómo algunos su amor sabrá a gloria, mientras que para otros el dolor no tendrá sabor, de tan amargo que será al paladar.

Ingenuas mentes, que no saben el futuro que la mayoría tendrá, que puedes amar con locura a una mujer, y de un momento a otro con una palabra mal pensada, romper el altar donde te tenia y nunca volver a reponerlo.

Ingenuas mentes que no comprenden que aunque tu amor es puro y sincero y solo buscan la felicidad de esa persona, sabes que eres capaz de apartarte para que la tenga y tu dolor es más fuerte de un Crucio hecho por el mismo Voldemort.

Veo la altura a la que estoy y veo lo fácil que mi vida podría terminar si me inclino más, y extrañamente abrazo la idea.

Después de todo, mi papel había terminado, el haber sido salvado por el ave de Dumbledore, solo fue una recompensa muy mal pagada que no quería de ese hombre, y el hecho de testimonios convirtiéndome en héroe, hizo que mi vida diera un movimiento muy brusco de trayectoria.

Sin intento lo que te tengo en mente, sé que se lamentarían, pero sería cuestión de días o incluso de horas, volviéndome solo un recuerdo, si, así será, la afectación de mi mente no tendría cambio alguno.

Sujeto el barandal fuertemente y mido mi valor, sería la manera más cobarde de eliminar mi dolor, pero ahora es la más fiable, no más dolor, no más recuerdos, no más Hermione.

Sujeto el barandal y mi objetivo esta aclarado, solo un movimiento, el ultimo y nada más, pero, algo me desconcentra, oigo pasos, ¿Aquí? Era imposible, todos estaban en el Baile ahora, relajo mis movimientos y espero a ver quién será para amonestarlo y seguir con mi plan.

Mi mente me juega muy mal, y soy ingenuo ante lo que veo, es ella parada a mi lado a escasos centímetros de mí, seguramente se reuniría para verse con alguien aquí, quizá Weasley, y el solo pensar en eso, hace que sienta la sangre de la ira atorada en mi garganta.

No la observo, y ella tampoco lo hace, ambos manteniendo nuestro espacio vital intacto.

-. Buenas noches Profesor -. Me saluda nerviosa, asustada quizá, pero no cedo a verla, sería mi derrumbe, solo me destino a contestarle.

-. Buenas noches Señorita Granger, ¿No debería estar en su baile? -. Sin duda, la curiosidad mato al gato, necesitaba saber si iría y con quien, y de ser así, por qué se encontraba aquí y no con esa persona.

-. No tenía los ánimos de asistir -. Eso me sorprende, pero no me basta.

-. Me parece un poco inquietante, sus amigos se estarán preguntando por usted -. Su respuesta me intriga, puesto que se ríe, no fuerte, pero si con una pizca de diversión como si eso fuera lo último que le importara.

-. Eso es lo de menos -. Me dice con una sonrisa que hace que me sienta tentado a besar cada curva de su boca, una sonrisa que solo eso basta para iluminarme y a la torre.

Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, mi boca había soltado otro comentario.

-. Weasley, debe estarla esperando para que haga sus ridículos intentos de impresionarla con su baile -. No podía ser tan caballeroso, debía alzar mi escudo y que mejor que un comentario sarcástico.

Pero me maravillo el hecho de que se riera.

-. Eso también me tiene sin cuidado -. Su respuesta me maravilla y no pude evitar mirarla para verla sonreír, me suavice y me regaño inconscientemente, recupero mi postura y dejo de mirarla.

-. Profesor… Desde hace tiempo quiero decirle que usted me… Bueno… Yo quiero… Siento -. Su tartamudeo me desesperaba, sea lo que sea que me quería decir, no sabía cómo, seguramente quería decir algo acerca de mí, quería decirme lo maldito que fui con ella o confesar un crimen, como en sus épocas de estudiante, sea lo que fuere no quería oírla, no era el comentario que quería de ella, es más la quería lejos de mí.

-. Ahora no Granger, retírese -. No quería oír más, el sonido de su voz era algo melodioso y tormentoso que no podía seguir escuchando.

-. Pero Profesor -. Si ella no se iba lo haría yo, pero sentir su mano cerca de la mía, me hizo retroceder instantemente, lleno de temor.

-. Que pretende Granger, retírese ahora, como osa el tocarme, lárguese -. El que me haya tocado, no comprendía ¿Porque?, solo sabía que el poco tacto que tuve tan suave de su piel contra la mía, fue un deleite y también una debilidad, no podía permitírselo, y menos si lo que quería era ver mi reacción y burlarse de ello.

-. Pero… -. No era posible que no se fuera, había que hablarle claro, la tome de los hombros ligeramente desesperado.

-. Lo que usted busca, es lo que buscan todos, burlarse y aprovecharse, usted quiere desequilibrarme busca el tratar de humillarme ante su descaro -. Eso debía ser, seguramente sus amiguitos la habían animado a tocarme, a desequilibrar mi faceta fría, como muchas otras estudiantes ya lo habían intentado y eso me da una rabia, el pensar que ella se prestara para eso.

-. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? Jamás haría algo así, yo lo respeto, lo admiro, lo quiero -. No, no podía oír, no quería oír, no podía ser verdad, era parte de su burla.

-. ¿Qué pretende? Realmente se quiere burlar -. Mi indignación crecía y no podía verla, terminaría soltando la verdad de mis sentimientos, la solté lleno de ira.

-. ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué sigue pensando eso? -. Quería gritarle, quería besarla, quería tocarla, pero no, la quería lejos.

-. Si lo que dice es en serio, sabrá que yo no soy digno de eso, esos momentos se terminaron para mí -.

No, podía amarme, no podía quererme, ni siquiera apreciarme, era tarde, mi alma estaba manchada, no quedaba nada en ella que pudiera querer.

-. Es por la mamá de Harry -. Su pregunta me desconcierta, pero me hace ver hacia atrás brevemente y ver que incluso a la única mujer que creí amar, la lastime y no quería eso para ella.

-. No, lo digo por mí, he sido un Mortifago, míreme Granger, soy la sombra de un buen hombre que fui, me lleve la vida de muchos inocentes, he cometido y he hechos errores tan caros que se reponen jamás, solo hay oscuridad en mí, entiéndalo -. Esa era mi verdad y era la forma más clara en que la podía hacer entender, ahora mostraba los trozos del hombre que fui, demostrándole que si lo que me dice es cierto, su amor o cariño no lo merezco.

-. Usted no lo entiende, lo estoy mirando, y lo he visto desde hace años, he visto su valor -. No lo entendía, porque no veía la sombra que estaba en mí, me gire dándole la espalda, pero me rodeo volviendo a encontrar mi rostro, sintiendo su suavidad nuevamente, sintiendo sus delicadas manos tocando mi rostro tan tosco y desagradable. -. Si, ha cometido errores, si han sido peores que los de cualquiera aquí en el castillo, pero mírese a lo que lo llevan esos errores, usted sabe que han estado mal, usted los reconoce, y a través de los años los ha querido rectificar y olvidar, eso es lo que lo diferencia de los demás, la luz que aún yace en su mirada -. Analice cada palabra, intentando no distraerme con su tacto y queriendo aceptar lo que decía, no lo había visto de esa forma, no lo veía como alguien que podía volver a empezar, sino como alguien que ya había tenido tantas oportunidades y cada una tan desaprovechada que ya no merecía mas, pero ¿Podía volver a empezar? ¿Ella querría empezar conmigo?

Veía sus ojos llenos de esperanza, llenos de anhelo, pero, ¿De qué? ¿De mí? No lo sabía, era tanto dicho y no sabía que decir, me estaba quitando una venda que tuve por años, pero no sabía si mi mente se volvía a burlar, la veía acercarse a mí, anhelando cortar distancia, y yo deseando que lo hiciera, unió sus labios con los míos, mientras sentía tantas cosas en mí, su esencia de mujer impregnándose en mi nariz, la suavidad de sus labios en los míos, y su cuerpo rozando levemente con el mío, solté un gemido de anhelo, de felicidad, de deseo.

Moví mis labios para que encajaran con los suyos, sintiendo su suavidad volviéndome lentamente un adicto a una fragancia deliciosa, pero quería más, pase mi lengua suavemente deseando que respondiera y gemí triunfante cuando abrió su boca y pude saborear su sabor a mujer, su calor, su esencia.

La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo su deseo, elevando el mío, la oprimí más, haciendo que nos fundiéramos por fin en uno solo.

Ahora sabía todo lo que debía cambiar, ahora lo tenía todo tan claro, siempre lo supe, ella era lo que necesitaba para que la luz iluminara mi vida, la esperanza y el destino ahora me sonríen, entregándome a esta hermosa criatura para que sea mía, MI HERMIONE.


	9. Capitulo 9: SUYA

**CAPITULO 9**

 **POV HERMIONE**

El calor inundaba mis mejillas y sentía más que su cuerpo pegado a mí, sentía lo que lo hacía ser hombre, sentía su miembro pegado a mí y, el calor inundo mi garganta, soltando un gemido, lo cual provoco que me pegara más a él.

Aunque sus labios eran delirantes, sabía que él no se atrevería a dar el siguiente paso dado su temor y por ser un caballero, me anime y sin dejar de besarlo, desabroche su capa y lentamente quitaba los botones estorbosos de su levita, el gimió en respuesta captando el mensaje y nos separamos del barandal, llevándome con él, sin dejar de lado lo que estábamos haciendo.

Creía que me llevaría a su habitación, pero me sorprendió y me excito su movimiento, rápidamente, me giro y yo termine contra la pared, completamente recargada a ella y mirando su textura y frialdad, suficiente para calmar mi calor, no yo era incluso de calentar en muro.

Sentí mis pechos pegados a la pared no sin antes el con sus dedos agiles y tocando de más, se deshizo de mi suéter, tirándolo como una prenda inútil al suelo y volviendo a arrinconar a la pared.

-. ¿Qué está haciendo? -. Le pregunte ansiosa y excitada.

-. Usted Señorita Granger, ha abierto mi mente, me ha hecho despertar emociones en mí que desconocía, es justo que se las haga despertar a usted también, como la delicada dama que es, merece ser tocada con anhelo, amor, pasión y deseo. Debe ser cortejada como se debe, esto solo será un preliminar, por lo que ambos sentimos ahora -. Cada palabra salida de su boca, con esa profundidad, me hacía prestar atención a cada silaba y anhelando que empezara.

Sentí su cuerpo más pegado a mi espalda, sintiendo el frio de la pared en mis pechos.

-. ¿Por qué? -. Pregunte ansiosa, deseaba tocarlo, verlo, besarlo y sobre todo sentirlo.

-. Paciencia, Señorita Granger, paciencia -. Susurro cerca de mi oído, sintiendo mis piernas más frágiles para sostenerme.

-. ¿Me está provocando Profesor Snape? -. Mi lado orgulloso afloro y si él jugaba yo también podría hacerlo.

-. Con total alevosía, Señorita Granger -. Susurro a mi oído y el deseo subió por mi columna.

-. ¿Qué planea? -.

-. Solo cortejarla Señorita Granger -. Y ante eso, se separó brevemente y en el instante mismo volvió a pegar su cuerpo en mi espalda.

No podía quedarme así, levante un poco las piernas, queriendo sentir más que solo su espalda, pero él me lo impidió, introduciendo una de sus piernas entre las mías.

-. Esta es una situación muy injusta -. Declare, sin moverme, ni alzar la voz, pensando en que tenía que luchar y poder girarme, pero debía admitir que esta posición me parecía muy tentadora.

-. No, no es injusta, es equitativa, usted me hizo despertar mi deseo a usted, ahora yo solo se lo demostrare -. En ese instante, con una de sus manos que sostenía mis hombros, pasó a mi estómago mientras la otra seguía en la misma posición sujetándome.

Me tense, conociendo una nueva sensación que abrazaba gustosa, el roce de sus dedos sobre mi blusa era cálido, demasiado cálido.

Un deseo completamente desconocido despertaba en mí, deseando que me tomara y me proclamara como suya.

Y ese deseo incremento más, al sentir su miembro pegado a mi trasero, lo sentía tan claramente que parecía que lo tocara con las manos.

Estaba erecto.

Y yo cada vez más ansiosa.

Sentía su miembro acomodándose entre mí, duro, grueso, quemándome a través de la tela de la falda.

Ante eso yo ya no podía moverme, disfrutando de lo que mi anatomía estaba sintiendo.

Sentí sus labios sobre mi nuca, partiendo de ahí y siguiendo camino de besos hasta mi cuello, donde pude apreciar su lengua cálida y húmeda lamiéndome en círculos, acercándose poco a poco a la vena que le latía erráticamente en el cuello para apretar los labios contra mí y absorber con fuerza, justo en la mitad de un latido.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y bajo directamente a mi parte intima.

Severus recorrió con sus dedos el camino desde mi estómago a mis pechos y sostuvo el izquierdo en la palma de su mano; sus dedos extendidos abarcaron el seno y lo tentaron suavemente, deslizándose sobre el pezón fugazmente.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que mi mejilla encontró la suya y de ahí pude recargarme en su hombro duro y masculino.

Severus recorrió con sus labios mi delicada clavícula femenina, raspándola con su incipiente rastro de barba y mandando destellos de placer con cada áspero roce.

Cerré los ojos, frustrada por lo que me provocaba sin avanzar más rápido, pero también disfrutando su lentitud y suavidad.

-. Abre los ojos -. Ordeno el con voz enronquecida.

Le obedecí a duras penas, mis músculos no respondían a las órdenes de mi cerebro.

Las piernas estaban flojas, sin fuerzas; las manos todavía reposaban sobre la pared, sujetas con todas las fuerzas que podía poseer.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de mi respiración errática, ansiando un nuevo roce de sus dedos callosos.

Severus recorrió lentamente los brazos y aterrizo sobre mi estómago.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, bajo hasta encontrar el comienzo de mi falda y se coló bajo ella, quemándome la piel.

Sentí los dedos recorriendo los rizos de mi pubis; presionando mi vulva húmeda como nunca recuerdo que hubiera estado.

Me aferre con fuerza a la pared, los dedos temblándome de anticipación, las rodillas débiles por la excitación, la mirada fija en el cielo tan despejado y brillante, que conspiraba para que esta noche fuera perfecta.

Sus caricias eran tan suaves, suaves como las yemas de sus dedos de Severus en mis labios vaginales.

La mano que jugaba con mi pecho izquierdo se desplazó lentamente hacia el derecho, los dedos rodearon el pezón, lo pellizcaron, a través de la tela, tiraron de él y sentí que el suelo sobre la que estaban posados nuestros pies desaparecía, que todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de sus manos.

-. Paciencia Señorita Granger -. Ordeno él, situando un dedo a cada lado de mi clítoris. -. Ahora en este momento está a mi completa disposición -. Apretó los dedos contra el clítoris y estuve a punto de estallar.

Su pie me golpeo suavemente en los tobillos hasta que abrió más mis piernas.

Yo jadee con fuerza cuando vi desaparecer su muñeca por debajo de la falda, me olvide de respirar cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta la entrada de mi sexo.

-. ¿Qué cree que hare ahora? -. Pregunto susurrando.

-. No… No lo sé… -. Respondí cerrando los ojos, perdida en las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo.

Me humedecí los labios ante la anticipación.

Severus introdujo con fuerza dos dedos dentro de mi sexo, ante el asombro de mi pureza, retrocedió un poco sin dejar de acariciarme, al mismo tiempo que presionaba mi clítoris con el pulgar.

Las rodillas dejaron de sostenerme, pero él me sujetó por el estómago sin dejar de bombear con los dedos en mi sexo.

Dentro y fuera.

Dentro y fuera.

Con fuerza.

Rápidamente, curvando los nudillos en cada embestida a la vez que azotaba con el pulgar el clítoris endurecido.

-. Pare... por favor... Pare... -. Rogué con voz apenas audible.

Esa sensación era completamente nueva, ni en mis sueños las experimente, sentía un calor que inundaba todo mi cuerpo, sentía desesperación y descontrol, quería parar pero al mismo tiempo no.

Él hizo caso omiso. Pegó más su ingle a mi trasero y comenzó a frotarse contra mí.

Creí que me rompería en pedazos.

Él empujaba con su miembro inhiesto y sólido contra mis glúteos mientras sus dedos me invadían mi sexo sin pausa.

Su pulgar recorría en apretados y húmedos círculos el clítoris, mientras la palma de su otra mano me quemaba el estómago.

El aire no me llegaba a los pulmones, la sangre ardía en mis venas, tenía dolor leve en las manos queriendo apretar la pared sin resultado alguno y mis labios abiertos jadeaban en busca de oxígeno.

Los dedos de Severus destrozaban los nervios de mi sexo, mandando ramalazos de placer por todo mi cuerpo, llevándome hasta donde nunca había llegado.

-. Esto es demasiado... -. Intente razonar al borde del orgasmo. -. No puedo...

-. Si puede, déjate llevar -. Ordenó él. -. Córrete para mí. Ahora -.

Grite.

Temblé.

Caí en un abismo que no sabía que existía.

Me derrumbe sin fuerzas sobre su mano, sintiendo sus ásperos dedos entre mis pliegues más íntimos, la palma de su mano húmeda por mis fluidos.

-. Cierra los ojos y respira -. Ordenó él sosteniéndola.

Deje caer las pestañas y me esforcé por volver a respirar con normalidad.

Él me recostó con suavidad en el piso mientras me recosté en su pecho, escuchándolo también acelerado.

Espere a que me desnudara y me tomara con la misma intensidad con la que me había tocado, pero en vez de eso, me abrazo y beso mi frente dulcemente.

Abrí los ojos y lo observe, el aprovecho y me volvió a besar con calma, respirando con suavidad, aunque no era lo que esperaba que hiciera, sin duda fue mejor, ahora soy suya tal vez no en cuerpo pero si en alma… SUYA.


	10. Capitulo 10: MIA

**CAPITULO 10**

 **POV SEVERUS**

El calor inundaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y no podía evitar querer fundirla a mí, mi miembro comenzaba a cobrar vida y quería demostrarle lo que me provocaba, me acerque con lentitud, esperando no asustarla, ante mi arrebato, pero al oír un gemido de su parte me anime a unirla más a mí.

Aunque sus labios eran suaves y perfectos, yo quería probar su esencia, aunque no lo haría, el ser un caballero estaba marcado en mi memoria, debía ir a su ritmo, pero al parecer no tardo mucho para que ella misma comenzara a deshacerse de mis ropas mientras profundizaba su beso y yo me hundía en el delicioso afrodisiaco de sus labios.

No lo soporte, me encontraba encantado y excitado, gemí en desesperación, el hombre que estaba en mí, quería tomarla y hacerla gritar mi nombre hasta estar en el borde del orgasmo, pero debía recordar con quien estaba.

Con una verdadera mujer, una gran dama, una mujer que se merecía ser cortejada y amada y que yo le demostrara el deseo que ella hacia nacer de mí, la separe del barandal y la arrincone en una pared continua.

Dándome la espalda la coloque y la hice que se pegara completamente a la pared pero me deshice de su suéter, lo arroje lejos y la volví a arrinconar contra la pared.

-. ¿Qué está haciendo? -. Me pregunto ansiosa, lo cual me hizo sonreír, siempre curiosa, y se merecía una respuesta.

-. Usted Señorita Granger, ha abierto mi mente, me ha hecho despertar emociones en mí que desconocía, es justo que se las haga despertar a usted también, como la delicada dama que es, merece ser tocada con anhelo, amor, pasión y deseo. Debe ser cortejada como se debe, esto solo será un preliminar, por lo que ambos sentimos ahora -. Era extraño oír esas palabras de mí, lo que el deseo y quizás amor, te hace, pero no mentía, era una dama, una hermosa mujer que debía ser cortejada como tal.

Pegue mi cuerpo más a ella, teniéndola completamente a mi merced.

-. ¿Por qué? -. Preguntó ansiosa, sabía que quería tocarme, pero había estado jugando conmigo, esta era mi revancha.

-. Paciencia, Señorita Granger, paciencia -. Susurro cerca de su oído, lo cual provocó que se derritiera en mis manos, lo cual me provoco más deseo.

-. ¿Me está provocando Profesor Snape? -. Sorprendente, lo mucho que podía llegar a ser orgullosa, pero aquí el afortunado era yo, y ella mi regalo.

-. Con total alevosía, Señorita Granger -. Susurro en su oído nuevamente y el deseo subía para mí también.

-. ¿Qué planea? -.

-. Solo cortejarla Señorita Granger -. Solo eso, se merecía todo. Me separe brevemente y en el instante mismo volví a pegarme a su espalda.

Ella intento levantar un poco las piernas, queriendo encontrarse con mi miembro, lo cual me hacía ver más su deseo y desesperación, pero aun no era tiempo, introducí una de mis piernas entre las suyas, haciendo que se separan levemente.

-. Esta es una situación muy injusta -. Me hizo sonreír, siempre retadora como buena Gryffindor.

-. No, no es injusta, es equitativa, usted me hizo despertar mi deseo por usted, ahora yo solo se lo demostrare -. Se sintió inquieta, así que con una de mis manos la sostuve del hombro y con la otra pase suavemente a su estómago pidiendo permiso para poder avanzar.

Se tensó, pero no se incomodó, esa fue una bienvenida para continuar.

Pegue mi miembro a su trasero para que pudiera sentir lo que ella me provocaba.

Estaba erecto. Y cada vez más ansioso.

Continúe con el mismo movimiento, y su ansiedad y la mía crecían a la par, uno tan ansioso del otro.

Bese su nuca, haciéndole ver que no solo era deseo ante ella sino también anhelo, seguí un camino de besos hasta su cuello, su cálido cuello donde me detuve y saboree su dulce esencia, con vigor.

Recorrí con mis dedos el camino desde su estómago a sus pechos y sostuve el izquierdo en la palma de mi mano; tan suaves a través de la tela, y ante el contacto con ellos, gemí gustoso, mis dedos extendidos abarcaron el seno y lo tentaron suavemente, deslizándome sobre el pezón fugazmente.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su mejilla encontró la mía y se recargo sobre mi hombro, mientras yo disfrutaba del olor de su excitación subiendo a través de ella.

Recorrí con mis labios su delicada clavícula femenina, haciéndola gemir nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose por fin llevar por mi tacto y nuestro deseo.

-. Abre los ojos -. Ordene con voz enronquecida.

Los abrió lentamente.

Sus piernas se sentían temblar, sujetándose fuertemente a la pared.

Su hermoso pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración errática.

Recorrí lentamente sus brazos y aterrizaba sobre su estómago nuevamente, aun no yendo más allá.

Tras hacerlo varias veces, baje hasta encontrar el comienzo de su falda y me cole bajo ella, dejándome llevar por la suavidad de su piel.

Sentí los suaves rizos de su pubis; y presione su húmeda vulva, haciendo crecer su excitación.

Se presionó más a la pared, saboreando mis caricias y yo dándole lo que le pedía, mientras ella respiraba ansiosamente.

Mis caricias eran lentas, haciéndola suspirar cuando pasaba mis dedos a través de sus labios vaginales.

La mano que jugaba con su pecho izquierdo se desplazó lentamente hacia el derecho, mis dedos rodearon el pezón, lo pellizcaron, a través de la tela, tiraron de él y sentí mi deseo extenderse y cayendo en picada ante un dulce abismo.

-. Paciencia Señorita Granger -. Ordené, situando un dedo a cada lado de su clítoris. -. Ahora en este momento está a mi completa disposición -. Apreté los dedos contra el clítoris y estuvo a punto de estallar.

Abrí más sus piernas, para darle lo que anhelaba.

Yo jadee con fuerza cuando mis dedos llegaron hasta la entrada de su sexo.

-. ¿Qué cree que hare ahora? -. Pregunté susurrando.

-. No… No lo sé… -. Respondió cerrando los ojos, perdida en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Me humedecí los labios ante su excitación.

Introduje con fuerza dos dedos dentro de su sexo, cuando la sorpresa me invadió ¿Virgen? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Con respeto? ¿Debía tomarla?, No, ella era una dama, el ser virgen a esas alturas esperaba al hombre ideal, pero, ¿Seria yo? Ahora que me demostraba sus sentimientos ante mí, sabía que debía ser yo, pero no era el momento y el lugar, la respetaría, por el momento, retrocedí un poco sin dejar de acariciarla, al mismo tiempo que presionaba su clítoris con el pulgar.

Las rodillas dejaron de sostenerla, pero la sujete por el estómago sin dejar de bombear con los dedos en su sexo.

Dentro y fuera.

Dentro y fuera.

Con fuerza.

Rápidamente, curvando los nudillos en cada embestida a la vez que azotaba con el pulgar el clítoris endurecido.

-. Pare... por favor... Pare... -. Rogó con voz apenas audible.

Eso me hizo confirmar mi sospecha, ¿Su primer orgasmo? Obviamente, me sentí orgulloso y motivado, esto no lo olvidaría, otra razón para no tomarla todavía.

Hice caso omiso. Pegue más mi ingle a su trasero y comencé a frotarme contra ella.

Empujaba mi miembro inhiesto y sólido contra sus glúteos mientras mis dedos invadían su sexo sin pausa.

Mi pulgar recorría en apretados y húmedos círculos el clítoris, mientras la palma de mi otra mano le quemaba el estómago.

El aire me faltaba al ver como ella disfrutaba mis caricias, la sangre coloreaba sus mejillas, no podía soportar más sus manos en la pared así que acelere mis movimientos.

Mis dedos destrozaban los nervios de su sexo, mandando ramalazos de placer por todo su cuerpo, llevándola hasta donde nunca había llegado.

-. Esto es demasiado... -. Me susurró al borde el orgasmo. -. No puedo...

-. Si puede, déjate llevar -. Ordené sé que sería una sensación nueva y aterradora pero estaría muy feliz, deseaba que lo hiciera, deseaba ser el dueño de su primer orgasmo. -. Córrete para mí. Ahora -.

Gritó.

Tembló.

Cayó en un abismo que sabía que la haría volver nuevamente.

Se derrumbó en mi pecho, mientras ambos caíamos de rodillas, y yo retiraba mi palma de mi mano húmeda por sus fluidos.

-. Cierra los ojos y respira -. Ordené sosteniéndola.

Dejó caer las pestañas y se esforzó por volver a respirar con normalidad.

Se recostó sobre mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón acelerado ante nuestra maravillosa interacción.

Posiblemente quería más de mí, y yo me sentía feliz de que así fuera, pero aún no, quedaban cosas por tratar y situaciones que aclarar, aún no, pero podía asegurar que sería pronto.

La abracé y la besé gentilmente en la frente, ella me observó y yo aproveché para volver a probar sus labios.

Aún quedaba tiempo, pero por ahora, le estaba entregando mi alma, tal vez no mi cuerpo, pero ahora yo era suyo y ella, ella era…. MIA.


	11. Capitulo 11: MIO

**CAPITULO 11**

 **POV HERMIONE**

-. ¿Porque? -. Preguntó después de todo lo que me hizo, él me observa por un tiempo muy largo, llevando una lucha interna al parecer.

-. Fue un acto de debilidad, Señorita Granger -. Se incorpora y yo con él, ambos de pie y el sostiene con delicadeza mis manos. -. Usted merece ser respetada y cortejada como una dama, aunque en este momento he violado el tocarla, no volverá a pasar hasta que ambos sepamos lo que pasó aquí -. Me observó silencioso, será que acaso no piensa en mí más allá que una alumna al final.

-. ¿No quiere estar conmigo? -. Una pregunta difícil y siento como lentamente me parto en pedazos, él me mira y parece sorprendido, espero una respuesta aun así.

Él me sujeta con más fuerza las manos y se acerca a mi rostro.

-. No mal entienda mis acciones Señorita Granger, por el hecho de que le pida que le demos forma de la manera correcta, no significa que no quiera estar con usted -. Me observa y una breve sonrisa ilumina su rostro. -. La pregunta aquí es, yo, hablare con la Directora y le hare saber nuestra relación, será una charla sumamente larga y tediosa sobre todo, pero si usted quiere estar conmigo, lo podrá superar. ¿Quiere estar conmigo? -. Me hace sonreír la manera en que piensa responsabilizarse, me acercó y lo abrazo del cuello dejándome inundar por su aroma.

-. Claro, que quiero estar con usted -. Me alejo y lo observo confirmándole de frente mi decisión. -. Yo no mentí en nada, la expectación no estará de nuestra parte, pero se lo que quiero, y lo quiero con usted -. Él no me dice más, se acercó a mis labios y juega con ellos despacio, otro beso que me hace perder el sentido, el tiempo y mi propio espacio.

-. Esto se queda aquí Señorita Granger, regrese a su habitación, no querrá que le baje puntos o la castigue por andar fuera del ridículo baile organizado -. Eso me hace sonreír como una chiquilla tontamente enamorada, lo beso de la mejilla y corro a su lado para evitar su tentación, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Camino alegremente por los pasillos, como una niña jugando por el parque, me regaño a mí misma por mi comportamiento tan obvio a escasos metros de mis compañeros y me calmo.

Las puertas del comedor han sido abiertas y varios invitados ya caminan por los pasillos del reconstruido Hogwarts, muchas miradas se posan sobre mí, sin embargo, no les presto demasiada atención y sin provocar más de que hablar subo las escaleras y continúo hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Ahí disfruto el silencio y vuelvo a respirar con normalidad, me acerco a la ventana y veo la noche estrellada, tan clara tan pura, como el amor que acabo de percibir por parte del hombre más oscuro que había conocido.

Sabía que a partir de ahora el camino sería difícil, sería complicado, pero mi recompensa seria el, entonces lo que se presentará en el camino no me importaba.

Me recosté en mi cama y miré al techo, sin cambiarme ni nada, solo meditaba, meditaba sobre cómo me desvelaba tratando de imaginarme cual sería mi próximo paso y ahora tratando de meditar al complicado hombre que tenía a mi lado.

Pero eso seria sobre la marcha y ante lo dulce de mí pensar de sus labios y su cercanía, eso fue el arrullo suficiente para dormir tan dulce como nunca pensé estarlo.

En mi desayuno las preguntas no terminaban para mí, cada una relacionada a mi porque no fui al baile, después de explicar brevemente que simplemente no me llamaba la atención asistir, todos se desistieron de mala gana, pero sabían que no diría más.

En la mesa de profesores mi mirada se desvió y pude apreciar a mi Profesor como me sonreía, solo a mí, lo cual me hacía sonreír, bajé la mirada a mi plato y apenada volví a subir mi mirada y pude ver como Severus le murmuraba algo a la Directora Minerva y ella asentía, ella me miró junto con Severus y volví a bajar la mirada apenada.

Al término de desayuno, yo me levanté para ir a la Biblioteca, pero la Directora pasó a mi lado y me tomó suavemente del brazo.

-. La espero en mi oficina en la tarde, Señorita Granger -. Me ericé ante el comentario y solo asentí nerviosa, inmediatamente después mi Profesor pasó a mi lado y se acercó un poco más para susurrarme.

-. Hasta en la tarde Señorita Granger -. Me sonrió y yo solo asentí nerviosa.

Me encamine hacia la biblioteca con los pensamientos muy en alto, sabia para que era esa reunión, los nervios no me daban tregua.

Aunque sabía que sería larga y tediosa, citando a mi Profesor, pero no estaría sola, estaría con él, ambos juntos superando esto y lo que sigue.

Llegué a la Biblioteca, tomé el libro más grande y trate de hundirme en sus letras, dejándome llevar por los ríos del conocimiento para no dejarme llevar y ahogar por mis incertidumbres.

El reloj de la Torre volvió a sonar, marcando el inicio de mi final, ahora se ponía en el filo mi relación con mi Profesor, como podría tenerlo a mi lado, podría prohibirme volver a verlo o peor aún, cambiarme de escuela, expulsarme o expulsarlo a él.

Los nervios crecieron en mí y me levanté a duras penas para caminar al despacho de la Directora, era hora, pelearía, me defendería, lo defendería a él, ante todo y ante todos.

Llegué al despacho y toqué tímida, la puerta se abrió lentamente y en el interior se veía a la Directora sentada imponente en su escritorio y mi Profesor parado impaciente al lado de la chimenea en su postura de Profesor, intimidante y autoritario.

-. Buenas tardes -. Contesté nerviosa.

-. Buenas tardes, Señorita Granger, pase por favor -. La Directora se levantó y me señalo una silla frente a ella, pero ante tal nerviosismo, prefería estar de pie.

Me coloqué detrás de la silla que me señaló y el silencio se hizo evidente por unos minutos.

-. Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, iniciare a lo que nos concierne -. Habló mi Profesor fuerte y claro, captando la atención de ambas.

Ahora sabia el cambio radical que había logrado en mi Profesor, era una dosis que necesitaba para darle un impulso más a su vida y esa me hacía brincar de felicidad, sabía que él ya tenía marcado mi propiedad en su alma y mente, ahora ya sabía que era mío, completamente MIO.


	12. Capitulo 12: SUYO

**CAPITULO 12**

 **POV SEVERUS**

-. ¿Porque? -. Me pregunto agotada y recuperándose, hace mucho que esta clase de sensaciones no recorrían mi cuerpo y debido a mi edad necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarme. La observo y me maravillo con su mirada llena de curiosidad, y esa misma pregunta aún la formulo a mi mente, la respuesta es clara pero intimidante.

-. Fue un acto de debilidad, Señorita Granger -. La emoción, las palabras, una cosa llevo a la otra, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, pero no era la manera en que pensé hacerla mía, demostrarle con un acto carnal lo que ella me hacía sentir, por lo menos logre respetarla en la mayor parte, ella tenía que estar segura y yo igual. Me incorpore y ella conmigo, ambos de pie y yo sosteniendo con delicadeza sus manos. -. Usted merece ser respetada y cortejada como una dama, aunque en este momento he violado el tocarla, no volverá a pasar hasta que ambos sepamos lo que pasó aquí -. Me observa desilusionada, ¿Habré dicho algo mal? ¿Se arrepentía?, su mirada no me decía mucho.

-. ¿No quiere estar conmigo? -. Su respuesta me sorprende, y no era lo que pensaba, acaso estaba segura de sus sentimientos, debía ver más claro que yo incluso, pero su mirada decaída era una expresión que no soportaría ver y más si yo la provocaba.

La sujete con más firmeza y acerque mi rostro para hablarle claramente.

-. No mal entienda mis acciones Señorita Granger, por el hecho de que le pida que le demos forma de la manera correcta, no significa que no quiera estar con usted -. Me observa y ahora capto una sonrisa, extraño aun que una mujer como ella me la de, como si yo fuera una gran premio para ella. -. La pregunta aquí es, yo, hablare con la Directora y le hare saber nuestra relación, será una charla sumamente larga y tediosa sobre todo, pero si usted quiere estar conmigo, lo podrá superar. ¿Quiere estar conmigo? -. Ante todo no le hare pasar una burla, si está dispuesta a pasar todo lo que sigue, debe saber a qué se enfrenta, debo hacerle ver, que esto no será fácil, se acerca y me abrazó del cuello tomándome por sorpresa, son emociones y acciones completamente nuevas, pero demasiado agradables.

-. Claro, que quiero estar con usted -. Su respuesta me llena de alegría e ilumina mi oscura alma, se incorpora y me observa, reafirmándome lo que me dijo hace un segundo. -. Yo no mentí en nada, la expectación no estará de nuestra parte, pero sé lo que quiero, y lo quiero con usted -. Esta emoción de ella frente a mí, de ver realizado lo que años aspire me hace desear más, me acercó a sus labios y juego con ellos despacio, su aroma, su sensación me hace perderme en ellos, con ganas de no volver a mi realidad.

-. Esto se queda aquí Señorita Granger, regrese a su habitación, no querrá que le baje puntos o la castigue por andar fuera del ridículo baile organizado -. Debemos permanecer al margen, primero hablare con Minerva, lo demás no me importa, el mundo mágico muchas veces me dio la espalda, no debo rendir acciones ante ellos, por supuesto a menos que ella quiera, la despido y ella sonríe como una niña con una muñeca nueva, me besa la mejilla y corre a mi lado, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Me acerco nuevamente al barandal y dejo que el frio aire, calme mis nervios y nivele mi calor hormonal, miro hacia abajo y recapitulo en mi mente, sonrió ante lo ridículo que sonaba mi idea anterior, un segundo antes de que ella apareciera, medité y acaricié la idea de irme de este mundo en paz, ahora la idea me parece desagradable e incluso estúpida.

Ahora solo quiero hacer lo necesario para cuidarla, procurarla y protegerla, sabía que sería difícil, primero debía hablar con Minerva, me pondrá muchas condiciones que estaría dispuesto a cumplir, segundo, contaba con los suficientes y vastos medios económicos para que viviéramos bien, no tenía que preocuparme por el futuro solo por el presente.

Salte de la torre, pero no con mi primera intención, sino para volver a las mazmorras por el camino rápido, no tenía ningún ánimo de lidiar con niños hormonados buscando privacidad, por hoy, los dejaría en paz.

Llego a mi habitación y me deshago de mis ropas, capa, levita, camisa, lentamente, rememorando lo que acababa de pasar, esa dulzura de su piel, la suavidad de la misma y el calor que emanaba deseoso de más, sin duda, no podía esperar a tenerla otra vez en mis brazos.

Me recuesto y mirando al techo, sonrió como un ridículo, como nunca antes me había sentido, un sentimiento completamente diferente a lo que se sentí una vez por Lily.

Suspire, definitivamente era diferente, con ese sentimiento me deje caer dormido abrazado a su esencia.

Por la mañana, despierto tan tranquilo, sin pesadillas en las noches, sin culpa de cargar nuevamente con mi vida, sino con un nuevo sueño, tan tranquilo, donde la protagonista era ella, ella y su cabello rebelde, ella y sus ojos color café, que destilaban pureza.

Me vestí demasiado ansioso, y me encamine al comedor, me senté sin dejar de observar ni una sola vez la mesa de los estudiantes y ahí la vi, tan sonriente pero siendo interrogada por sus amiguitos, seguramente por su desaparición, cuando de repente gira su mirada hacia mí y nuestras miradas chocan y yo le sonrió, suavemente, de una forma que solo ella puede captar.

Baja la mirada apenada, y yo sonrió ante su inocencia, giro la mirada hacia Minerva que plática con Hagrid y de repente la interrumpo en su conversación.

-. Disculpe Directora -. Giró su mirada a mí. -. Quisiera hablar un asunto contigo, respecto a la Señorita Granger -. Ella me mira extrañada, es obvio, su alumna favorita jamás se vería en un problema, más de los que se metía con sus amiguitos. -. Quisiera que ella este presente -. Giramos a verla y ella que aún miraba hacia acá, bajó la mirada apenada. Minerva me miró y aun sorprendida asintió.

-. En la tarde, ¿Te parece? -. Asiento en aprobación y reanudamos nuestro desayuno.

Al termino del desayuno, Minerva se acercó a Hermione y le señaló nuestra pequeña reunión en la tarde, vi cómo se sonrojaba y se congelaba en su posición lo cual me causó mucha gracia.

-. Hasta en la tarde Señorita Granger -. Me acerqué y le hablé dulcemente cerca de ella, ella me sonrió agradable y asintió nerviosa.

Ese día, camine por el bosque prohibido, buscando mil argumentos válidos para empezar la reunión y más aún para defender a Hermione, sabía que Minerva se negaría, se molestaría e incluso diría que sería un ultraje.

Pero eso sería lo menos que me molestaba, no quería que pensara más de nosotros, no hicimos nada prohibido y yo la respetaba, suspire, sabía que sería un duelo peor que estar frente al mismo Señor Tenebroso.

El reloj cantó su melodía de medio día y así pesadamente pero animado camine hacia el despacho de Minerva, ignorando a todos en mi paso, planteando cada palabra que diría y cada pregunta que se me haría, esperaba por Merlín que esto no se saliera de control.

Llegué al despacho de Minerva y ella se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos.

-. Buenas tardes Directora -. Le saludé educadamente.

-. Buenas tardes Severus -. Se quitó los lentes y me miró inquisitivamente. -. Me vas a decir ¿De qué se trata todo esto? -. Me miraba interrogante y yo sonreí confiado.

-. Todo a su tiempo, Minerva -. Por lo regular solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando hablaba en serio, y con completa intención -. Se quedó seria y se enderezó cuando escuchó que alguien tomaba la puerta.

El tímido rostro de Hermione se mostraba muy delicadamente.

-. Buenas tardes -. Contestó nerviosa.

-. Buenas tardes, Señorita Granger, pase por favor -. La Directora se levantó y le señaló una silla frente a ella, pero decidió quedarse de pie, por los nervios mismos.

Era la hora, camine acercándome a ambas.

-. Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, iniciare a lo que nos concierne -. Hable claro y hable fuerte.

Este sería un punto de partida, pero tenía claro mis objetivos, tenía claro lo que tenía que defender, porque ella cambio mi vida, porque ahora estábamos juntos, si era cursi, pero por ella, aunque no cambiaría de un momento a otro, por ella valía la pena, ahora le pertenecía mi mente y mi alma, Ya era mía y yo era SUYO.


	13. Capitulo 13: SIEMPRE

**CAPITULO 13**

 **POV HERMIONE**

-. No lo entiendes Minerva -. Gritó Severus furioso a mi espalda.

Esta pequeña reunión que al parecer iba a durar unos minutos, comenzaba a extenderse dos horas, primero Minerva comenzó con un estado de Shock que no podía creer, que alguien como Severus podía volver a enamorarse y mucho menos de una alumna.

Ahora, el tiempo ella lo absorbía, mientras reclamaba una y otra vez el hecho de que estaba mal visto, de que era una alumna, era menor y por lo tanto no sabía lo que quería.

Había opinado varias veces, pero mis comentarios fueron ignorados por la misma, varias veces.

Ahora ella hablaba a Severus haciéndolo entender.

-. Escucha Severus, siempre riges aquí a tu voluntad, ahora respetaras mi voluntad, esto no será así, no la vas a marcar por sus compañeros -. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Me levanté dignamente, acaricié a Severus del brazo, transmitiéndole apoyo y confianza, él me sonrió de regreso y caminé hacia la puerta. -. Señorita Granger -. Recibí el regaño de mi Profesora.

Me giré y la observé avergonzada por su actitud. -. Respeto su opinión Directora, pero al final la decisión será de nosotros, sabremos superarlo, esperaré su conclusión en mi habitación, ya que al parecer mis comentarios aquí han sido ignorados.

Salí sin importarme que nuevamente la Directora me llamó, mi intención era ir a mi habitación, pero el saber que ahí ya no me sentía a salvo, decidí ir al lugar donde la seguridad se respiraba en el aire.

Llegue ahí, encendí el fuego de la chimenea y me senté en el sofá que estaba en frente, no sin antes tomar un libro del estante y después disponerme a leer.

Me parecía ridícula su actitud de mi Profesora, por mucho tiempo, ella fue un ejemplo para mí, siempre valiente y siempre viendo por los demás y hacer lo correcto, ahora no estaba cumpliendo ninguna de sus virtudes.

Si alguien podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, ese era Severus-, pero sin importar el resultado o lo que al final la Directora decidiera, solo éramos una pareja más, no había nada que resaltar, solo era un hombre que tenía un pasado, tenía mucha oscuridad en el alma, pero el resaltarlo, no haría que el dolor se fuera.

Se debía tener paciencia, cuidado y amor, solo eso se necesitaba y yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por él, leí las páginas del libro, pero sabía que en realidad no estaba siguiendo la línea del trama, cuando oí el ruido de la puerta y un fuerte azote la acompañó.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Me levanté ante el ruido.

Severus me miró y su mirada rápidamente se suavizó.

-. Esa mujer es tan frustrante -. Me reí ante el comentario, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al saber que no se logró nada.

-. ¿Ahora qué? -. Le dije tristemente.

-. Ahora nada, su opinión no me importa -. Me acerqué a él y él me acurrucó en su pecho, sintiendo esa seguridad nuevamente.

-. Pero, ¿No hará nada para evitarlo? -. Severus rio, ya que sentí su pecho temblar.

-. Le deje en claro, que si lo hacía, sabría en realidad quien es Severus Snape -. Lo mire con desaprobación, ¿Seria lo correcto? -. No me mire así, Señorita Granger, solo una cosa importa ahora, y es nuestra relación, solo usted y yo, y así será -. Sonreí como una tonta enamorada y entonces lo entendí.

Sabía que esto sería difícil de aceptar más de uno replicaría, se ofenderían o incluso nos verían de manera incorrecta, pero ¿Eso que importaba? Solo éramos él y yo, juntos, así sería pero… -. ¿Por cuánto? -. Le pregunte casi en un susurro lleno de temor.

Severus me sonrió y me tomó de la cintura acercándome peligrosamente a él.

-. Que le parece Señorita Granger… Para SIEMPRE -. Sonreí ante lo irónico del comentario, y sabía que sería ahora la única para él.

Me acercó más a él, y me besó hambriento, encaminándome lentamente a la habitación, sonriéndonos mutuamente.

Aunque varias razones eran para vernos mal, como la edad, el estatus social o inclusive el de sangre, eso no importaba, solo la única palabra que me dedicara hoy y todos los días… SIEMPRE.


	14. Capitulo 14: SIEMPRE

**CAPITULO 14**

 **POV SEVERUS**

-. No lo entiendes Minerva -. Grité furioso mientras sujetaba delicadamente a mi castaña de los hombros, sentía por medio de ellos la tensión de los momentos pasados.

Esta discusión se había prolongado comenzando con solo el hecho de que ambos éramos adultos, conocíamos las consecuencias y repercusiones que esto nos podría traer.

Pero su actitud resultó ser sumamente denigrante, trato más de una hora, convenciendo a Hermione de su error aparente, al no obtener resultados, le señaló lo malo que sería para su imagen como heroína, sin embargo eso me llenaba de orgullo, al saber que eso no le incomodaba a Hermione para nada.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue que después de la hora, los comentarios de Hermione uno tras otro eran ignorados, solapándola de que era una niña, que a esas alturas no sabía lo que quería.

La siguiente hora, los comentarios se dirigieron a mí, diciendo el gran error que cometió al enamorarme de una alumna, de una menor, de SU Gryffindor, pero su terquedad no cedía.

-. Escucha Severus, siempre riges aquí a tu voluntad, ahora respetaras mi voluntad, esto no será así, no la vas a marcar por sus compañeros -. Eso fue suficiente para Hermione, se levantó drásticamente, mientras la observaba lleno de temor, ante las ofensas de Minerva. Acarició mi brazo, transmitiéndome apoyo y confianza, yo le sonreí, de aquí en adelante me haría cargo, ella ya había soportado demasiado. Sin embargo, Minerva no se quedó callada. -. Señorita Granger -. Regañó con completo descaro a mi Hermione.

Ella se giró y molesta por su actitud le respondió. -. Respeto su opinión Directora, pero al final la decisión será de nosotros, sabremos superarlo, esperare su conclusión en mi habitación, ya que al parecer mis comentarios aquí han sido ignorados -.

Salió, dejando a Minerva con la palabra en la boca, me enojé, no lo pude soportar, yo respetaba a Minerva, era una gran bruja y una gran colega, pero no le hablaría como maestro sino como hombre que defendía a su pareja.

-. Esto es todo Minerva -. Se exaltó por mi tono de voz tan grave. -. He soportado a través de los años cada uno de tus comentarios, pero ahora quien hablara seré yo -. Ella me miro orgullosa, buena Gryffindor hasta el final.

-. Te escucho -.

-. Por estos años, me he comportado respetablemente con cada alumna, así que no deberías en poner en duda mi integridad como caballero ante cada mujer de este colegio, esto sucedió de la nada, demasiado rápido, intente apartarla, pero sin embargo el destino me la volvía a poner en frente y por una vez entendí mi nuevo destino, debo cuidarla, debo protegerla, debe estar conmigo -.

Ella se suavizaba con mis palabras, pero su temor seguía patente.

-. Pero… ¿Qué dirán sus compañeros? -. Rodé los ojos fastidiado.

-. Deja de ser tan vacía, el qué dirán debe ser lo último que te interese y sé que a ella igual, al principio seremos el escándalo, más grande de todo el mundo mágico, pero solo será algo efímero, no toleraré más tus ofensas, si tienes algo que criticar, te lo guardas -. Minerva se molestó. -. Ahora, si decides sobre mi futuro, eso no importara, será una cadena que hará que se descubra la verdad, piensa tus acciones y espero tu notificación -.

Me giré más calmado pero sin embargo aún molesto por su actitud, creía que eso sería lo último, que seguramente y a duras penas logró entender, pero antes de salir de la oficina.

-. Sigues sin entender Severus, es una niña -. Daria mi comentario final, me quedaría expuesto pero solo así entendería.

-. No, tú sigues sin entender, ella ya no es una niña, para ti siempre lo será, pero para mí, es una mujer, una dama, ella… -. Lo dude, pero esperaba le quedara claro al ver como ella me cambió. -. Ella conoce cierta oscuridad de mi alma, se aventuró sin advertirlo, acarició y curó algunas heridas, borró cicatrices y antes de salir sonrió y dejo un poco de luz. Ella no es cualquier mujer, así como yo no soy cualquier hombre, yo la cuidare y la mantendré feliz -.

Minerva me miraba, no dijo nada por unos largos minutos, decidí salir y después vería que decisión tomaría.

-. Por tu bien Severus -. Giré y la miré. -. Más te vale, cuidarla y hacerla feliz -.

No dije nada y Salí, cerré su puerta, y por fin respire, batalla ganada, la más difícil al parecer, lo del Mundo Mágico no me importaba, lo del Colegio no me importaba, solo me importaba, ella y nuestro nuevo futuro juntos.

Aún seguí con mi frustración, si Minerva hubiera entendido desde el principio, nos hubiéramos evitado un enojo tras otro, llegue a las Mazmorras y azote disgustado la puerta.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Su dulce voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La mire y mi mirada junto con mi carácter se suavizo.

-. Esa mujer es tan frustrante -. Ella se rió, no era un comentario divertido, pero el hecho de que se riera me traía paz a mi alma cada vez menos atormentada.

-. ¿Ahora qué? -. Me preguntó triste.

-. Ahora nada, su opinión no me importa -. Sabía que tal vez al principio estaba bien, podía estar mal, pero no me importaba, Hermione se acercó y se acurrucó en mi pecho sintiendo alto y fuerte, sabía que la protegería.

-. Pero, ¿No hará nada para evitarlo? -. Reí, sabía que si lo evitaba vería más del carácter que la enfrento hace unos momentos.

-. Le deje en claro, que si lo hacía, sabría en realidad quien es Severus Snape -. Ella me miró, ¿Enojada? Quizá, pero debía decir que esa expresión era tan carnal. -. No me mire así, Señorita Granger, solo una cosa importa ahora, y es nuestra relación, solo usted y yo, y así será -. Ella sonrió.

-. ¿Por cuánto? -. Respondió temerosa, acaso, ¿Pensaba que esto sería pasajero? De ser así, no hubiera tenido caso todo lo que habíamos acabado de hacer.

Le sonreí y la toma posesivamente de la cintura, acercándola más a mí.

-. Que le parece Señorita Granger… Para SIEMPRE -. Ahora esa palabra significaba algo distinto, ahora era más puro de lo que nunca creí que podía llegar a ser, era mía y así seria.

La pegué más a mí y la besé, apasionado y hambriento, encaminándonos a la habitación, había pasado por mucho y quería mi recompensa, ahora nuestro amor era transparente, nada de escondernos, por lo tanto ahora tenía la libertad de hacer lo que se venía, era excitante y demasiado deseable como para esperar, mientras entre beso y beso nos sonreíamos mutuamente.

Sabía que esto marcaba el inicio y sabía que esto era para todos los días, contra todos y solo para nosotros, solo para… SIEMPRE.


	15. Capitulo 15: UNO

**CAPITULO 15**

 **UNO**

Al llegar a la habitación, Severus dejó de besarla y le sonrió con dulzura, le sonrió y ante su mirada incrédula y sin decir nada más, Hermione comenzó a desvestirse frente a él.

-. ¿Hermione? -. Preguntó nervioso.

-. No me trajiste a tu habitación para charlar, ¿Cierto? -. Hermione se quitó su suéter y caminó lenta y provocativamente hacia Severus, quitándole su capa y desabrochando con su suma calma su levita.

Severus ante ese arrebato tan apasionado se dejó hacer, mientras Hermione continuaba con su tarea, Severus se aventuraba a quitarle la blusa.

Una vez la blusa de Hermione y de Severus fuera, ambos se deleitaron con el maravilloso paisaje, Severus podía apreciar una piel tan clara, suave a la vista y demasiado apetecible que pedía a gritos ser tocada.

Severus sonrió sarcásticamente, fijando su mirada en un reloj que tenía en la mesa al lado de su cama y con fingida preocupación, afirmó.

-. Vaya Señorita Granger, mi baño nocturno se ha retrasado, tendrá que acompañarme a tomarlo -.

Sin poder responder Hermione, sintió los labios de Severus devorándola con hambre, mientras la conducía al baño, dejándose llevar por sus manos que no se movían de su cadera y, por esos labios que quemaban al tacto.

Severus abrió la llave de la regadera y el agua fría al principio mojaba a ambos, haciendo gritar a Hermione ante la primera impresión del agua.

Severus sonrío ante su arrebatada sonrisa, la envolvió en sus brazos y sin pedir permiso bajó su cierre de la falda y esta cayo a sus pies.

Hermione excitada por el momento y no tocando de más, lentamente quitó el cinturón de Severus, y bajó su cremallera, oyendo con Severus soltó un gemido nervioso, lo que hizo sentir a Hermione poderosa.

Ambos en ropa interior, sin decirse nada y a la vez declarándose todo, se sonrieron y Severus la volvió a tomar en brazos, mientras de un arrebato, dejo a Hermione sin bragas, haciéndola sonrojar por ello.

Ella sonrió descarada, podía ser tentadora también, pensó, Severus la tomó de la cintura y Hermione aprovechó para abrazar su cuello y subir tentadora una pierna a la altura de su cintura.

Severus entendió su mensaje y sujetándola de las piernas, la alzó, mientras Hermione rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura.

Ambos sonriendo, ambos amantes a punto de volverse uno solo.

Al estar en esa posición Hermione podía sentir su miembro duro contra sus piernas.

Hermione lo miraba a los ojos y él acerco nuevamente su boca a la suya.

-. ¿Me harás tuya? -. Su pregunta lo hace impresionarse y a la vez excitarse de la sola idea.

Severus sonrío y le respondió. -. No -. Ella lo miró confundido. -. Yo seré tuyo -.

Hermione sonrío tontamente enamorada, y sintió como Severus se deshace difícilmente y en esa posición de su bóxer y tras un breve momento siente como Severus tomó su miembro y, con una mano lo paseó por su sexo.

Perversamente.

En ese momento Hermione se sintió deseada y sobre todo querida, pero más impresionante aún, se sintió mala, por la razón de que podía dejar sin defensas al hombre que tenía ante ella.

Severus la apoyó contra la pared y ella se sujetó a una barra de metal, donde Severus al parecer colocaba su toalla.

-. ¿Estas segura, pequeña? -.

El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba de lo excitada que estaba con ver su mirada y repitió.

-. Se mío -.

Sus palabras a Severus le gustaban.

Y Hermione lo pudo ver en su mirada.

Cruda y tentadoramente bajo lo tibio del agua, Hermione sentía como su sexo se abría al maravilloso y mojado miembro en ella.

Causando un dolor que provoco abrazar fuertemente a Severus del cuello.

Severus se detuvo mientras le susurraba lentamente que se relajara.

Tras un breve momento Hermione volvió a su posición y sintió ese cosquilleo maravilloso y alucinante nuevamente.

Su perversión de Hermione aumentaba.

Y cuando Hermione sintió que los testículos de Severus se restregaban contra ella, Hermione se sujetó de sus hombros con la intención de marcar el movimiento.

Pero Severus, no se lo permitió.

Severus puso sus manos en su dulce trasero de Hermione, lo tomo con fuerza y, tras darle un leve azote que hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, la movió en busca de su placer mutuo.

El sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar unido al del agua consumía a Hermione.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar mientras sus jadeos retumbaban en el baño.

-. Mírame -. Exigió Severus. -. Me gustan tus ojos, mírame.

Abrió los ojos y los clavó en él.

Hermione vio su mandíbula en tensión, pero su oscura mirada es la que la hechizaba.

El esfuerzo que sentía en su rostro y su boca entreabierta la excitó más.

Entonces Severus cambio el ritmo de las embestidas y Hermione gritó y echó la cabeza para atrás.

-. Mírame. Mírame Hermione -. Volvió a exigir.

Con los ojos vidriosos por el momento, Hermione tomó con fuerza sus hombros de Severus y lo miró.

Se dejó manejar mientras la mirada de Severus le hablaba.

Pidiéndole que se corriera.

Le exigía que se corriera.

Le exigía que se lo hiciera ver y, cuando no pudo más, le clavó las uñas en los hombros y un grito agónico pero lleno de placer salió de la boca de Hermione.

-. Sí… así… córrete para mí -.

Su sexo se contrajo y sus espasmos internos consiguieron lo que quería.

Darle placer.

Lo veía en sus ojos.

Lo disfrutaba.

Tras una embestida brutal, sacó su miembro de su interior y lo oyó soltar el aire entre los dientes, mientras le mordía en el hombro por el esfuerzo hecho.

Severus le sonrío.

-. Señorita Granger, obtuvo lo que quería, ahora me toca a mí -.

Sin bajarla cerró el agua de la ducha y en la misma posición la llevo a la habitación.

Ambos sabían que esto era un inicio, era mucho más que un roce de cuerpos, fue e impulso de dos almas que amándose entre la noche… Vivieron el amor.

Severus una vez en la habitación la bajo, aún débil Hermione resistió sus piernas al tocar el piso.

-. Eres hermosa -. Susurró Severus.

Hermione no pudo contestar, estaba perdida en su aroma, en su tacto, en su calidez.

Su miembro se encontraba nuevamente erecto le dolía esperanzado, sus testículos estaban tensos por la expectación, sus manos temblaban de impaciencia; pero lo que más le hacía sufrir eran los latidos angustiados de su corazón al pensar que ella era suya, eso no cambiaría, pero ahora solo quería hacerla suya completamente.

Abrazó a Hermione y hundió la nariz en su cabello castaño e inspiró profundamente.

Severus abrazó a Hermione y tomándola de la cintura, la lanzó suavemente a la cama, robándole una risa contagiosa y divertida.

Severus se acostó a su lado y comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de su ombligo, deslizó sus dedos por los huecos de las costillas, subió lentamente hasta tocar sus pechos.

Hermione jadeaba buscando aire con cada roce; sus pezones se endurecieron, ansiosos por sentir más caricias del hombre.

Sus sentidos se vieron inundados con el aroma a jabón y virilidad.

Inhaló con fuerza la esencia de Severus, limpia y pura; la excitaba casi tanto como sus manos.

Sintió su miembro, pegándose a ella, quemándola en lugares a donde no alcanzaba la razón.

Sus dedos se entretenían recorriendo los pechos sin llegar amasarlos, solo tocándolos suavemente, delineando su forma, tan delicadamente que la estaba volviendo loca.

Quería sentir ese orgulloso miembro dentro de ella, atacándola con dureza, abriéndola con su grosor apenas aprendido.

Se revolvió intentándolo tocar, Severus vio su anhelo

-. No te muevas, es mi turno -. Susurró en su oído.

Severus se deleitó con su mirada en el movimiento agitado de los pechos de Hermione ante la anticipación, podía hacer eso más seguido y estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante así seria.

Severus la tomó de la cintura en un arrebato y la giró dejando a Hermione mirando hacia el colchón, eso la ponía más nerviosa pero incluso más excitada.

Su espalda desnuda se mostraba pálida y tentadora en contraste con la tenue oscuridad de las mazmorras.

Severus podía ver su perfecto trasero, esperando sus manos, sus caricias, su miembro.

Su mirada fue bajando hasta sus delicadas piernas delgadas y sedosas.

Hermione gruñó frustrada y en respuesta oyó su risa sibilante.

-. Lo que voy a hacerle, ahora si será intenso -. Susurró en su oído. -. ¿Está dispuesta? -. Jadeó Hermione entre asustada y excitada. -. No te hare daño -. Aseveró Severus en voz baja, casi suspirando. -. Jamás lo haría -.

-. ¿Intenso? -. Preguntó Hermione excitada. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero le gustaba esa faceta de él, sabía que tendría una así y estaba dispuesta a verla.

-. Demasiado -. Severus se incorporó y con sus dedos la acariciaba lenta y suavemente.

Hermione sintió una caricia tan suave como una pluma deslizarse por su espalda, dibujar círculos sobre su piel.

Severus recorrió lentamente la piel femenina, con mucha suavidad, dejando que la desesperación fuera parte de ella.

Hermione estaba asombrada por la suavidad de sus caricias, por la ternura en las palabras de su amante, por su propia reacción ante él.

Jadeó excitada al sentir una sensación distinta sobre su piel.

Severus la tocaba con tanta admiración, que llegaba a desconocer al profesor huraño que paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en la noche.

Severus mandaba escalofríos de calor por todo su cuerpo.

La piel de Hermione sabía cómo la brisa salada del mar en una tarde de verano, era excitante, fresca y cálida a la vez.

Rozó con cuidado su mandíbula rasposa en la suave piel de su cintura; dibujó con la lengua las hendiduras del final de su espalda, deteniéndose, y volvió a subir por el camino trazado.

La trémula piel femenina palpitaba a su paso, su respiración se aceleraba haciendo que sus pulmones se expandieran con fuerza.

Metió una mano entre la cama y el cuerpo de Hermione, y ahuecó los pechos hinchados; pellizcó los pezones, alterando fuerza y suavidad mientras tomaba su cintura y la obligo a colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Hermione dejó de respirar.

Los labios de Severus pegados a su piel dibujaron una sonrisa.

Sus manos, saltaron de su espalda y se detuvieron en su trasero.

Hermione notó el roce picante moverse en círculos cada vez más pequeños sobre sus glúteos hasta quedar enterrado en ellos.

Hermione jadeó.

Severus frotó su mano en su vulva pegándose a su trasero, acomodando en el lugar donde había estado, ahora su grueso y rígido miembro.

-. Sí -. Exclamó Hermione, sin saber por qué. Severus casi se desmayó de placer al oírla asentir. Casi murió de éxtasis al sentirla presionar el trasero contra su miembro, abrir más las piernas, pegarse a él y restregarse contra él.

Severus perdió el control. Se derrumbó sobre la espalda de Hermione y empujó las caderas con energía. Sin penetrar. Estaba al borde del abismo.

Se obligó a detenerse, ella debía volar primero. Sólo así él sería libre de dejarse ir.

La sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos para impedirle que siguiera moviéndose. Hermione gruñó frustrada, intentó incorporarse para obligarle a acabar lo que había empezado, pero él no se lo permitió. Posó sus labios ardientes sobre su nuca y mordió. ¡Mordió! Pero en vez de sentir dolor, un espasmo de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, quemándole el útero y convirtiendo su sexo en gelatina temblorosa.

Los dedos de Severus se deslizaron veloces por su sexo hasta acabar adheridos a sus pliegues, la palma de su mano empujando con fuerza en el clítoris mientras el dedo anular se introducía en ella.

Hermione se acercó, dándole mejor acceso a su sexo, empujando con más fuerza contra el estático miembro pegado a su trasero, sintiendo contra ella los testículos, dispuestos a ser liberados.

-. Más -. Suplicó.

Severus le concedió el deseo. El dedo corazón la penetró junto al anular, lentamente; primero las yemas, después la primera falange, la segunda... Hermione empujó con sus fuerzas obligándole a hundirlos hasta los nudillos. Severus sentía la fina membrana, a punto de ser reclamada. El pulgar tomó posición en el clítoris e hizo magia sobre él.

Los sonidos de las mazmorras se vieron rotos por jadeos roncos y gruñidos de placer, por la respiración fuerte y errática de dos cuerpos al límite de la resistencia. Al límite del placer.

-. Más -. Gritó Hermione.

Un tercer dedo se introdujo en ella bombeando con fuerza junto a los otros. Dentro y fuera. Con rapidez y dureza. Ferozmente.

El miembro impulsándose contra sus glúteos, alejándose en el momento en que parecía que se iba a introducir.

Severus hundió la cara en la melena de Hermione, muerto de pasión y miedo. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado e inseguro. Jamás la sangre en sus venas había quemado tanto como en este momento. Jamás había perdido el control como con ella. Jamás había deseado tanto dar placer a una mujer. Conseguir que Hermione jadeara su nombre cuando llegara al orgasmo era la única razón de su existencia. Una quimera imposible, pensó cerrando los ojos.

-. Necesito... -. Sollozó Hermione. -. Necesito... -.

-. Dilo -. Gruñó él, al borde del delirio.

-. Te necesito a ti... -. Severus se congeló en el momento mismo, ¿Era hora? Sintió miedo y excitación ante la sola idea.

-. ¿Segura? -.

-. Completamente -.

Severus sonrió extasiado. Retiró de la vulva hinchada la mano resbaladiza por los fluidos.

Severus la sujeto firmemente de las caderas, guio su miembro delicadamente hacia su entrada, Hermione sintió algo suave y duro introduciéndose en su interior.

Severus la sujeto firmemente, sin moverse, esperando a que ella se relajara, en esa posición, Hermione lentamente se acostumbró y volvió a su posición original.

Severus por fin pudo dejar salir un jadeo a la vez que Hermione. Era tan excitante oírla gemir que estuvo a punto de correrse sin esperarla, sin hacerla volar. Apretó los dientes. Ni hablar.

Fijó la mirada en su trasero. Salió de ella y con suma suavidad penetro con suavidad su sexo, haciéndola arquearse de placer, extrayendo gemidos sollozantes de sus labios. Pensando ambos que la espera valió la pena.

Salió nuevamente y esta vez entró con violencia y bombeó con potencia introduciéndolo entero, rozando los labios vaginales con sus testículos para a continuación extraerlo despacio, muy despacio, hasta sacarlo casi por completo, haciéndola gruñir, para al instante enterrarlo de nuevo con fuerza.

Hermione respiraba agitada, se tensaba; los músculos de su sexo se contraían intentando retener el falo en su interior, tratando de evitar que se escaparan las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que sentía los testículos de Severus rozar su vulva.

Severus presentía que Hermione estaba al límite, que le quedaban unos segundos para derrumbarse. El mismo sentía la mandíbula dolorida de tanto apretar los dientes. Notaba su miembro cada vez más tenso, dispuesto a soltar la carga que le quemaba; su miembro dolorido que pronto llegaría al orgasmo sobrecogedor, capaz de hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Hermione se estremeció cuando de una última estocada ambos estallaron.

Gritó como no había gritado nunca. Su cuerpo se agitó en espasmos, sin control. Su sexo se contrajo con fuerza a la vez que desde los pezones, rayos de éxtasis recorrían sus venas hasta quemarle el clítoris.

Él apretó sus dedos en sus caderas, dejándose rendir, sintiendo las vibraciones de su orgasmo en su miembro. Esperó hasta que ella dejó de temblar y entonces, y sólo entonces, desenterró de su interior su miembro, en reposo ahora, saciado de la suavidad en la que se encontraba inmerso.

Hermione notó cada milímetro que salió de ella.

Severus la giro y la recostó sobre la cama suavemente, ambos mirándose a los ojos intensamente.

Los ojos de Severus mostraban todo el amor y pasión que por ella ahora nacía e intensificaba solo con esa mirada.

-. Soy tuya -.

-. Y yo soy tuyo -. Severus besó su mano suavemente.

-. ¿Por cuánto? -. Sonrió mientras le preguntaba, sabia la respuesta pero quería oírla nuevamente.

-. Por siempre -. Susurró Severus.

Ambos se sonrieron y se acomodaron en la cama, Severus se recostó sobre su pecho y antes de quedarse dormidos, Severus le susurró.

-. Te abrazare hasta caer dormido sobre tu pecho, justo donde se aceleran los segundos, donde solo seremos uno -. Hermione lo beso con delicadeza mientras el la observaba y así unidos y para enfrentar lo que viene, durmieron siendo desde ahora… UNO.

 **FIN.**

 **PRIMER SEVMIONE, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS Y VEREMOS CON EL TIEMPO SI DECIDO REGRESAR.**

 **HASTA ENTONCES.**

 **CUIDENSE PRECIOSAS.**

 **ANGEL CRUZ GOMEZ.**


End file.
